


START LINE , STAR LINE !

by rakurai8



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 全員歡樂, 流星隊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakurai8/pseuds/rakurai8
Summary: 這是在2017年於台灣印刷的同人本的內容的轉載。故事以一年生剛入學起至流星隊全隊組成、第一次出隊作主線。
Kudos: 2





	1. 守澤千秋

**Author's Note:**

> 因為最初下筆於一週目剛完結、還沒實裝二週目的時候（大概是實裝V團，從沒聽說過媽媽的那段日子），現在回頭一看便發現很多劇情設定BUG。  
> 對此請各位以包容的心情閱讀，謝謝！
> 
> 歡迎到噗浪上跟我聯絡(id:kishitani_shira)  
> 喜歡這小說的話也請給我kudos  
> 或是到ko-fi上給我一杯咖啡(ko-fi.com/kishitanishira)  
> 亦可以送我LikeCoin(button.like.co/rakurai8/)

春風一如以往地輕拂過臉頰，站在學校大門的正前方，守澤千秋不禁伸展四肢、深呼吸了一口氣。

——從今天起，就是三年生了。不會再有著誰站在自己的前方引導著自己了。

盡管一直以來看都是元氣滿滿、前路一直線地進行著理想中的特攝英雄般的偶像活動，甚至當初報讀夢之咲學院的偶像科也是為了加入「流星隊」、為了將來在特攝作品中登場已作準備，可其實自己也在入讀後的兩年間感受得到自己的不足。雖然俗語常說人無完人，但在這以前千秋更加明白的是自己一人的能力實在太少了。正正就是因為從一開始就以流星紅的身份活動，更加明白了站在正中心位置的一人看似風光但壓力也不少。

幸運的是這兩年來身為流星黑的前輩由二年級起就肩負起了隊長一職，讓千秋可以有足夠的空間發揮自己的所長、並在不同的工作中成長起來。一步步所獲得的可能並不非常多，但砂石累積起來也足以堆起大山。

——也許就如常夏前輩所說的，我已經成為出色的英雄了吧？

在剛過去的三月末，送走了在櫻雨下畢業的三年生，也讓流星隊重新空出了三個位置。然後，身為前隊長的常夏也指定了由千秋承擔起下任隊長的職務。

「就算找不全五人也沒有關係的，甚至找不到其他同伴也沒所謂。我們流星隊才不會被『傳統』、『豪門』這種虛空的東西所困住了。所以，只要千秋和奏汰都能愉快地進行活動就好了。先說好了，千秋可不要試圖學習我的領導風格喔！千秋只要活的像自己就可以了。」

盡管前隊長留下了如此的感言，但千秋還是覺得無論如何都不能斷了流星隊的光輝。這不單單是承傳的責任，更是想要效法前輩們一代代引導後輩的作法。

「當然，我成為不了你，常夏前輩。所以我會繼續一直線地向前邁進的。首要的目標，是集齊五個人！」

「有如此的豪情壯志，作為你的同班同學以及同為隊長的我也很感動。可是守澤……」站在千秋身後的蓮巳敬人推了推架在臉上的眼鏡，冷淡地打斷了千秋一人的誓師大會。「你太吵了。而且你這樣站在學校正門中央太礙事了。說起來，有很多一年生都繞道走開了！」

「啊哈哈哈哈☆」千秋眨了眨眼，爽朗地叉腰笑了起來。「我們偶像科的一年生可不能這樣沒膽量！就讓我來鍛練一下他們吧！」

「……我以為你能聽懂我的話，我也太天真了。守澤你——」

敬人眯了眯眼張嘴準備再說些什麼的時候，一頭金髮的少年喘著氣跑了過來。

「啊⋯⋯找到你了，守澤⋯⋯」仁兔なずな停在了二人的臉前，撫著胸膛想要緩住了呼吸。

「嗯？你是奏汰那班上的仁兔吧？你說話了即是真的和……」千秋有點愕然地問道。

「啊嗯……」なずな低下了頭，但一臉趕急的抬起頭了起來：「不對！現、現在不是說這個的時候了！深、深海他……那、那個……」

「又在噴泉裡了？」千秋一聽就明白發生什麼事了，下一秒就開始往噴泉廣場那邊跑去。「我知道了，我立刻過去撈他回來！」

千秋在上學的人潮中四處穿梭，早一秒也好，也想要跑到噴泉那邊，尋找現時唯一的隊友。

「奏汰——才剛病好了不能太快跳進水裡游泳啊——」

這還要是，一個不太會自我照顧的隊友。

流星紅，守澤千秋。在三年級的初春，開始了打造新一代的、史上最強的流星隊。


	2. 深海奏汰

「噗卡噗卡～今天的天氣得不錯呢～」

飄浮在學校的噴泉中，仰目所見的除了藍天白雲以外，還有過了盛放的時期但卻還在努力燦放中、被風輕吹而四散開來的粉色櫻花花瓣。深海奏汰合上了雙眼，感受著春日早晨的閒適感覺。今天是開學日，記起了這件事、感受著清涼的噴泉池水的奏汰，一邊自然地回憶起一直以來渡過了的偶像生活，一邊反了個身，臉朝池水裡去了。

上兩個學期大半的時間，先是在一年級的時候拼命想要成為真正的海洋王者、二年級的時候還成立了海洋生物部，想要令全校都變成海洋的樂園。結果因為大比數地落敗了學生會的選舉，而沒能成功改革得了學校，甚至最後還獲得了「五奇人」的稱號。奏汰回想起這兩年來的愉快校園生活，又憶起了自己那改革學校的宏願也被學生會阻止了，而落得了二年級下學期時的無所事事，不禁覺得這個學年還有千秋這個隊友真的是太好了。要是千秋也能一起成為海洋生物就更好了。

在上個月的週末，流星隊送走了三位前輩。身負前隊長一職的常夏前輩在踏出校門以前，拍了拍已經長得比自己的奏汰的頭頂，說道：「雖然奏汰應該會更想開一組海洋生物的組合，但可以的話，請你留在流星隊裡陪著千秋吧。」

「我沒有要離開流星隊喔？」奏汰半眯著眼柔和地露出了天使般的笑容，說出來的話卻是用上了二年級上學期參選學生會後久違的霸氣語氣：「無論如何，只要我還在校，那麼流星藍就一定只能是我。就算是當上了隊長千秋的命令，我也絕對不會讓出流星藍的名份的喔。」

儘管一直都表現得只對海洋相關的題材有興趣，但在奏汰的心底裡，流星隊也佔著重要的一個角落。比較起自己一手建立的海洋生物部、和神崎颯馬一同渡過的部活時間，奏汰暗地裡也覺得自己搞不好其實更加享受參與流星隊活動的時光。當然，和在噴泉中游泳的閒暇相比，那流星隊的順序絕對是較低的那一邊。但無論如何奏汰老早就決定了，直到自己畢業以前，絕對要待在流星隊之中。待在這個從發生了不幸的事件以後依然願意接納自己的、一直溫情滿滿的隊伍當中。就算現在只剩下了千秋和自己，奏汰也深信流星隊的前途是一片光明，絕對會繼續努力不懈地前進的。

——我可是代表神祕的藍色火焰，來自蔚藍大海的流星藍深海奏汰喔。

在舒適的環境中，說出了夢話（屬於自己的口號）的奏汰頭朝下方、在噴泉之中吐出了口中最後的氧氣。說到底還是擁有一個人類肉體的深海奏汰，不知不覺間好像快要漸漸地喪失知覺、沉往噴泉池底的樣子。

「啊——奏汰！就說了剛剛病好沒多久不能游泳了！」

朦朧間好像聽見了熟悉的聲音，又感覺得到自己的上半身好像被拉出了水面。重新感受得到新鮮空氣的奏汰迷惘地眨了眨眼，側過頭看著用溫暖的身體從後抵住了自己背後的千秋，奏汰一如以往地露出了柔和的笑容：「啊，千秋，我剛剛好像不小心睡著了喔。」

「不管怎樣喜歡這個噴泉，也不能臉朝水那樣睡著啊，奏汰。」千秋一邊苦笑一邊將奏汰完全拉出了噴泉。

「欸～」

「不管怎麼說也不可以這樣做。你剛剛可是嚇壞了仁兔了喔，說什麼你臉朝下地吐出了氣泡，還一直向下沉去。」千秋從自己的背包中抽出了經常借給奏汰使用的藍色毛巾，一下覆在奏汰的頭上，然後用力地揉了起來。

「這樣啊～可我才不會在水裡出意外呢。因為我是來自大海的流星藍嘛。」奏汰低下了頭，讓千秋擦得更容易一點。

「差點在水中睡著了的人在說什麼話啊？」千秋有點無奈，只好更用力地邊揉亂奏汰那柔軟的頭髮邊向下壓。

「千秋，好重～」其實沒有覺得頭上非常重的奏汰，伸手輕拍了拍在自己頭上的千秋的手。

「總之，等一下去到課室的時候就向仁兔道謝吧？」其實也沒有想要怎樣對待自己的好友的千秋，也覺得差不多擦乾了奏汰的頭髮，就放開了手，並順便將毛巾掛在對方的頸上。

「好～」

「對了，奏汰。」站直了身子的千秋，向還坐在地上的奏汰伸出了手。

「嗯？」奏汰將右手搭上了千秋的，然後借力也站了起來。

「我們來組成新生的流星隊吧？再多找回三名成員回來。」千秋目光中燃著星火，露出了帥氣的笑容。

「當然了喔。」奏汰也眯著眼，嘴角間展現出完美的弧度。「要組成最強的流星隊喔。」

從今天起成為了三年生的深海奏汰，在化身為全球海洋使者的終極夢想之外，今年也立下了全新的目標。接下來的這一年間，總覺得充滿期待——


	3. 南雲鐵虎

——一直景仰的前輩，就在這個地方。

南雲鐵虎並不是第一次踏進這所學校，但激動的心情卻無法停止下來。因為之前一直都只是一次次的參觀探訪和查看入學考核的榜單，這次卻是正式登校的第一天。從今天起，就可以和敬佩已久的學長在同一所學校上學了。鐵虎為了可以在最近的距離見識到鬼龍紅郎前輩的英姿，還特地報考了其實沒有特別大興趣的夢之咲學院的偶像科。倒是沒有想到，一點跳舞經驗、表演經驗（空手道除外）、唱歌經驗都沒有的自己，竟然可以入讀到這個聞名全國的藝能專科。但無論如何，既然這次捉緊了機會，那不管怎麼說也不能再放手了，首先就要去申請入社。

鐵虎第一次看見紅郎是在小學六年級的時候。身為空手道的學習者，鐵虎跟隨著老師參觀了全國中學生空手道大賽。當他看見了那抹有著鮮豔紅髮的身影，在比賽場上一次次地擱倒了對手、最後還獲得了全國冠軍的寶座時，就成為了這個大自己兩歲的前輩的粉絲了。自此以後，每一場紅郎參加了的賽事，鐵虎都會跑去觀賽；每一次發現運動雜誌上有紅郎的報導的時候，會不禁買了三本同期的雜誌以好好保存；就連父母也被自家兒子的每天宣傳而對紅郎的情報也瞭如指掌了。

在三年前，準備升中的鐵虎本來是想要入讀紅郎就讀的中學的，但因為剛巧遇上了父親需要長期到名古屋公幹而離開了東京。只是沒想到，在那三年後卻在東京都圈內錄製首播的綜藝節目上，看見以夢之咲學院的旗組合「紅月」的身份而登場的紅郎。於是在中二下學期，需要申報進路方向、得悉父親公幹完畢可以回到關東的時候，才會說要報讀夢之咲學院的偶像科的。不過說實在的，就算南雲一家無法搬回東京，鐵虎也打算自己一人回東京去生活。因為要是不能在學期間一步步地前進、盡自己最大的努力去接近自己的偶像的話，那大概就只會換來將來的後悔吧。

在進行過開學禮和簡單的班會時段以後，下午就是新生自由參觀學校的時間了。當然要是同學想立刻回家也是沒有問題的，但因大部份的同學都是為了未來能在演藝界上生活而入讀偶像科的，所以絕大部份的新生還是選擇留校四處去參觀了。鐵虎也趁著這個機會，找尋著空手道社的位置。夢之咲學院的偶像科除了有獨特的組合制度，對於一般部活有興趣的學生也能參加和普通科共通合辦的社團（當然還是男女分開的）。雖然在校內噴泉廣場的附近有不少的社團也擺放了招收新生的攤位，但屬於熱門社團的部份運動部門卻通常都不會如此擺攤，而是在固有的練習場地開放參觀、讓有興趣參加社團的新生自行報名。而多次獲得全國冠軍的空手道社也是不設有攤位的一個例子。

鐵虎一直心念著的紅郎，則是在去年暑假全國大賽獲得冠軍後、三年生都休退以後，當上了空手道社的社長。簡單的來說，鬼龍紅郎是站在擁有全國級實力的夢之咲學院空手道社頂端的男人。而這所學校的空手道社其他的社員果然也不是泛泛之輩，正坐在牆邊角落的鐵虎緊握著拳頭，對於能入讀擁有全國冠軍實力的學校而覺得振奮。雖然過往的中學也是能年年闖進全國大賽的地區名門，但和冠軍級別的社團一比，懂得門路的人一看就明白了當中的落差。

練習結束，紅郎走過去自己的背包抽出了毛巾擦了擦汗，再走到了參觀中的一年生的那邊坐下了。

「我是今屆的空手道社社長，偶像科三年Ｂ班的鬼龍紅郎。我們空手道社今年的目標，是再度蟬聯全國冠軍，所以若然想要一起踏上學界輝煌的話，相信我們社團不會讓各位失望的。當然若只是高中開始對空手道產生了興趣、想要強身健體的話，我們也是無任歡迎的。」談起了自豪的社團，紅郎邊說邊露出了自信的笑容，目光在寂靜地聽著自己說話的一年生當中轉了個圈。「若是想要加入社團的話，就從明天開始參加社團訓練。在那一週後通過了基礎測試的，可以從副社長處獲得簽了字的社團加入確認書。就此有沒有什麼問題？」

「那個……」坐在鐵虎身旁的新生舉高了手，看見那和自己有點不一樣的制服，鐵虎看得出這是普通科的學生。「我沒有受過任何的訓練，而且體能也沒有很好……這這會不會通過不了一週後的測試……？」

「測試的目的只是為了考驗各位的服從性和參加社團的決心。」紅郎向那位同學點了點頭，回應了對方的提問。「正如我剛剛所說的，就算是初心者我們也無任歡迎，只要你確保能夠遵守社團的規則就可以了。當然以後也會有考核每人的實戰能力的時候，但那也僅僅是為了選拔參加全國大賽的成員而已。要是對全國大賽沒有參戰的興趣的話，單單來社團訓練體格也是沒問題的。不過，我個人建議大家都應該要有點努力挑戰的上進心。這樣，明白了嗎？」

「是！謝謝您！」鐵虎身旁的同學安心地點了點頭。

紅郎再等了一下，了解到沒有新的提問以後，就宣佈解散了。鐵虎在看見紅郎背過了身，想要查點社團物資的時候，便立刻站了起來，叫住了心中的偶像：「那個！鬼龍前輩！」

「是？」紅郎轉過了身，低頭看了眼前的孩子。看見了那明顯挑染過紅色的刺蝟頭黑髮，紅郎就知道這是稍早時間讓副社長心念許久的「名古屋的超新星」了。雖然這孩子自參加高小的全國大賽起「超新星」了整整五、六年的時間了，但其前途無可限量的潛能還是沒有完全發揮出來，所以每年都有跳躍級的成長。作為偶像科的學生，紅郎即使留意到鐵虎眼中的崇拜，也自然地應對了起來：「你是……名古屋的南雲吧？你選擇了偶像科啊？」

細看之下，紅郎發現了鐵虎穿著的是偶像科的制服。雖然擅長運動的孩子大多也有喜歡表現自己的特性，但有目睹過鐵虎在中學生全國大賽上那穩打穩札、專心致志的空手道風格的紅郎，不太覺得這個孩子會選擇分心去當偶像。

「是的！因為我想要在鬼龍前輩之下學習的說！可以的話，也想要加入『紅月』！」雙眼閃閃發亮的鐵虎，完全地進入了重度粉絲的模式了。

「社長！我就跟你說了，南雲他可是超級愛著你的喔！之前運動雜誌訪問他的時候，他都說了『因為想要像鬼龍前輩那樣子的強大，所以將紅色刻在身上』這樣的話喔！」在不遠處看著這場世紀對話（？）的副社長，笑著插話了。

無奈的紅郎瞪了這位來自普通科的損友，然後轉過頭重新看著鐵虎，慎重地回應了：「要是將我當成目標的話，就即管跟上來吧。只是，紅月的審查也不是簡單就能通過的，當然我也不會因為認識你就在這層面上幫忙你。所以，不管到最後你加入了哪個組合，我也希望你能像面對著空手道一般地，認真面對你的隊伍。然後，我也期待著你能有超越過我的那一天——不論是在空手道上，還是在偶像的活動之上。」

「オス！」從紅郎處獲得了真言的鐵虎熱血地回應了。這一刻的鐵虎打從心底裡覺得自己選擇了來到夢之咲學院的偶像科，是一個正確的選擇。盡管不清楚紅月的審查有多嚴格，但接近前輩的目的總算是達到了。大概不管發生了什麼事，自己的未來也是一片光明的。

熊熊的烈火在鐵虎的心中燃起了，然而等待著他的卻是個殘酷的現實——


	4. 高峯翠

一切都是意外。

雖然是自己選擇了要投考夢之咲學園，但高峯翠從來都沒有考慮過要報讀這所學校的偶像科。因此當偶像科的取錄通知送到家裡的時候，翠拿著信件愣住了好一會兒了。之後翠也「努力」地掙扎了一下，特地跑到了這所和家距離最近的學校裡，想要找老師幫個忙轉回去普通科。但那位戴著眼鏡、打扮整齊的老師卻將翠的申請打回頭了，說是「既然通過了入學審查就代表著你有成為偶像的潛質。就算你事後後悔了，學校也是不容許在一年級的時候就轉科的。要是真的不想念偶像科的話，那就到別的學校扣門吧。」這樣子。

離開了教員室的翠，拿著取錄書低下了頭看著地上的磚頭，深深地嘆了一口氣。因為自家的蔬菜屋和夢之咲學園簽定了幾年的合約，所以當父母知道自己成功報考到夢之咲的偶像科時，指名了就算轉不了科也不能轉校。於是，未來最少有一年的時間要在學校裡參加成為偶像的訓練了。將目光從地面上轉回了取錄書，翠看著紙的頂端上偶像這兩個字不自覺地發起呆了起來。

——偶像，是在電視節目上蹦蹦跳跳、努力唱歌表演的人吧？說起來，夢之咲的偶像科學生還會在四處自行參與活動、舉辦演唱會的樣子。

「可是我不想要當偶像啊……」翠的嘆息從口中吐了出來。「好想死……」

「說什麼傻話呢，年輕人！」在翠的不遠處，響起了精力充沛的聲音。

「呃？」翠茫然地抬起了頭，然後就看見了自己不遠處的前方，站著一個穿著夢之咲校服、手邊抱著個籃球的高中生。

「人類才不會這麼容易就死掉的喔！還是努力前進生存下去吧？在你的生命中總有能讓你振奮的事情的！」在剛完成了籃球部的春假加訓、純粹路過的守澤千秋，精神抖滿地走近了眼前穿著便服、看上去和自己差不多年紀的高中生。「是發生了什麼事嗎？」

「啊……沒有……」一秒就察覺自己被不認識的、熱血的人給纏上了的翠，迅速地轉了轉頭，想要將手上的信件塞進口袋中，然後盡快逃離現場。

可惜，盯上了翠的千秋可是夢之咲學園籃球部的部長，在翠還在磨磨蹭蹭地想要逃離現場的時候，他已經踏步轉換了位置，從翠的手上瞄到了信件的部份內容了。千秋一手將籃球伸前擋住了翠的預定去路，另一手搭上了這個比自己還要高的未來學弟之上，自信十足地笑著說道：「原來是偶像科的新生啊！怎麼了嗎？我們學科的偏差值還蠻高的喔，難得入學了為什麼還這個樣子？來跟學長說說看吧！」

「不、不用了！」翠先愣了一下，在反應過來自己被完全地纏上了的時候，又立刻將這個多事的學長的手從自己的肩上打落，一下秒就實行了逃跑的計劃、提腿就跑掉了。

「真的不用嗎？有事可以找學長商量喔！」千秋沒有理會到正常都不會和陌生人討論私人問題的常識，自顧自地揮著手、目送了翠的背影。

在一週後的早上，心底裡不願意上學的翠還是揪著了側肩包的肩帶、踐踏著飄落到地上的粉色櫻花花瓣，上學去了。頂著一幅像是吃到好幾顆黃蓮的憂鬱表情，明顯和其他同班同學的情緒都不同的翠，在上學的初日就落單了。雖然嚴格來說同學之間都還沒有完全混熟了，但大概只有翠一人從早上起就沒有說過一句話來。但對於現狀沒有什麼不滿的翠，只是暗自對自己點了點頭，就準備回家去了。

——這樣就可以了。只要等個一年就可以申請轉科了。

「那個高峯，過來一下吧。」這時，站在講台上的班主任呼喚了翠。

「是……」翠皺了皺眉，走了過去。

「高峯你在開學以前，曾經申請過轉科是吧？」

「是的，我沒有想過在考試的時候去錯考場了。」想起了自己的強大失誤，翠不禁又嘆了口氣。

「……偶像科的考試還要查考唱歌和舞蹈之類的，你都沒有發現嗎？」

「我以為這只是術科的考核……」翠一臉無奈地別過了頭，回想起來還真的覺得沒有發現真相的自己實在太愚蠢了。

「那還真是糟糕啊……」班主任也跟著苦笑了一下。「雖然我不會像椚老師那樣叫你直接轉校，但在夢之咲想要申請轉科可是很難的喔？不論是哪邊轉去另一科，都首先要確保基礎的學業成績要有所合格。」

「是。」認真聽講的翠點了點頭。

「接著就是最大問題的地方了——進行藝能活動的環節也是偶像基礎學業成績之一，這點高峯你要留意喔。」

「那即是說……我不可以什麼也不幹嗎？」翠深皺了眉頭，哀怨地看著班主任。

「很抱歉，是的。」班主任輕點了點頭。「我建議你還是像其他同學那樣，積極地參加某個組合的活動吧？先不說你以後可能也會喜歡上偶像活動，這也是讓你可以通過轉科的本錢喔。加油吧！」

「是……」翠心情沉重地低下了頭，拜別了班主任就踏出了課室。步上了走廊，翠為了自己未來可憐的一年又再一次嘆了口氣。「啊……好想死……」

「就說了人類不會這麼容易就死掉的了！」

「呃？」對於這個聲音充滿了既視感的翠，有種不好的預感。他輕輕轉過了頭，果然又看見了上次遇上了的高中生。「啊……」

「你長得真高啊！好像是一年生裡最高的呢！這麼顯眼讓我找你也很省事。哈哈哈哈哈！」千秋挑了挑眉，又伸手搭上了翠的肩上。

「那個前輩……」翠又像上次那樣想要移開放到了自己肩上的手。

「我是守澤千秋！叫我名字也沒問題喔！」但這次千秋緊緊地捉緊了翠的肩，不容拒絕。「你是高峯翠對吧？剛剛在教員室查到了你的事了。」

「守澤前輩……你這是侵犯私隱啊……」

「哈哈哈哈！是老師告訴我的就沒有問題了！」千秋露出了猶如瑪利歐獲得了無敵星星、在閃啊閃一般的笑容。「來吧！ 高峯！加入我們的流星隊吧！」

「不要！」翠大聲地喊道，然後用盡全力從自己的身上撕下了千秋的手，再一次拔足奔跑了起來。

「奏汰！上吧！」千秋從後追了起來前呼喊了同伴。

「喔——！」深海奏汰聞言就像走廊和樓梯的轉角處踏前了出來伸出了雙手擋住了翠的去路。

「呃！」不想和前方那個跟自己身高也相差無幾的學長撞上了的翠，先止住了急衝，然後再踏兩個假動作就繞過了奏汰。「放過我了吧——！」

「沒想到你運動能力也很不錯啊！」千秋衝過了沒有成功完全攔住了翠的奏汰的身邊，一臉志在必得的樣子緊跟著翠的腳步跑下了樓梯。「不過，你還是不夠水準啊哈哈哈哈——」

一個樓梯上的轉角位，成了分出勝負的關鍵位置。在翠想要轉身往下一段階梯跑下去的時候，千秋卡準了位置成功擋到了翠的前進路線，還一手抱緊了翠的身軀（為了防止再次逃跑）。

「哈哈哈哈！捉到你了！ 高峯！」千秋一副勝利者的樣子，將翠拉低了下來，另一手揉了揉翠的柔軟短髮。「來加入流星隊吧！名字叫翠的話就來當流星綠就好了！啊，順便也加入籃球部吧！哈哈哈哈哈！」

「欸……不要啊……」失去了反抗機會的翠，在千秋和後來跟上了的奏汰的「護送」之下，被帶到教員室報名去了——

一場意外的後續，就這樣展開了。距離流星隊全員集合還有兩週的時間——


	5. 仙石忍

理想是豐滿的，而現實是骨感的。不過比這更重要的是，只要有勇往直前的心，一般的狀況下也可以開拓出一條道路。

「怎麼辦啊……」趴在夢之咲學園的校門門柱上，仙石忍伸出了頭看著校內的光景。入學考試的時候毫無畏懼、查看成績的時候光明正大，卻在開學日的這天才因有了真的入學了的實感而懼怕了起來。看著寬敞的校園中人來人往的，忍那怕生的個性在這個時刻又不合時宜地跑出來了。雖然曾經有考慮過要不要刻意考一所整體人數比較少的、差不多要被殺校的那種高中，但在考量過未來的夢想（成為出色的忍者）發展的方向後，還是選擇了應該較能容易學習到一技之長的夢之咲學園的偶像科。只是，現在單單是想到了自己挑選了一個顯眼的專科，就不自覺地變得難以前進了，結果就連進校門也做不到了。

「你怎麼了？是不舒服嗎？」正在以學生會執行部的身份，檢查著開學日回校同學們的儀容的衣更真緒，發現到有奇怪的同學貼在校門的柱上，實在不好不去理會。

「啊！鄙、鄙人沒事是也！」被提問了的忍更加抱緊了門柱，高速地搖著頭。

「呃……你是偶像科的新生吧？」真緒無奈地、小心翼翼地接近了過去，然後微蹲一下，讓自己的視線和縮在一起的忍平行起來。「我是偶像科二年Ｂ班的衣更真緒，你叫什麼名字？」

「仙、仙石忍是也……」雖然說出了自己的名字，但忍卻更加往門柱後方躲去了。

「仙石是吧？」真緒心中嘆了一口氣，然後直接蹲下去了，因為聽說從下往上的角度比較容易讓人安心。「我們先踏進校門裡好嗎？再這麼下去，還能準時報到點名的話，就會被記遲到的了喔。仙石也不想首天就遲到的吧？」

「嗯，首天遲到實在是太不尊重了是也。」低頭看著真緒的忍好像漸漸地放鬆了一點點，然後輕點了點頭。

「那我們走吧？」真緒伸出了左手。

仍然抱著門柱不放的忍，目光落在伸手可及之處的那隻手之上，就愣住不動了。就像是在對待小動物一般地接待著忍的真緒，漸漸地感受得到從後而來的其他路過的同學們的視線，開始有種尷尬的感覺。就在真緒想要收回了手的前一秒，忍伸出了自己的右手，搭在真緒的左手之上了。

在這一瞬間，真緒有一種自己被小巧的寵物所喜愛了的異樣滿足感，不自覺地從嘴角上拉起了一個柔和的微笑。他重新站直了身子，牽著忍的手就往門柱內走去：「我們先去看看你分到哪班好了。」

「嗯！」有種自己被大哥哥所照顧著的感覺的忍，愉快地笑著點了點頭，跟著真緒的腳步就往前進了。

「那個……衣更殿下……」忍抬頭看著和自己並排走著的真緒，呼叫了一下。

「是？」真緒也轉頭看向了忍。

「鄙人要問一下……學校裡是不是有忍者來著？」忍用著既擔心又期待的目光看進了真緒的雙眸。

「欸？」真緒驚訝地愣住了，然後釋然地用空著的右手搔了搔頭。「的確學校裡是曾經有過以忍者為主題的組合。可是在我去年入學以前，已經全員畢業了，所以現在已經沒有了啊。」

「沒、沒有了……」失望透頂了的忍停下了腳步，低下了頭咬住了下唇。「社團也……應該沒有吧？」

因為牽著手所以也只好跟著停頓了下來的真緒心情也沉寂了下來，輕搖了搖頭。「沒有啊，和忍者相關的社團。」

「喔……」忍低著的頭一直都沒有抬起，只是帶著有點抖顫和破音的聲音轉了個話題，想要拉著真緒往公佈欄的方向前進。「衣更殿下我們繼續走吧……」

但這次卻輪到了真緒止住的腳步了。他拉住了忍往回踏了兩步，然後展露出一個堅強而柔和的笑容，說道：「雖然你嚮往的前輩都畢業了，但是你可以自己成立和忍者相關的社團的喔。雖然我不清楚會不會有人有興趣加入，但學生會的章程上有提過，即使只有一個人，都可以成立『同好會』的。雖然『同好會』的活動在升格為真正的社團以前，是不會計算在課外活動的分數之上的。」

忍眨了眨眼，然後雙眼閃閃發光的、充滿了期待的神色：「鄙人可以開設『忍者同好會』啊！」

「嗯，可以喔。」真緒輕點了點頭，然後無奈地別過了頭。「雖然應該沒有人想要加入……」

「沒關係的！因為鄙人一早就知道真正的忍者之道並不好走！鄙人每天都確切修行，這樣就能長進成出色的忍者是也！」忍用力地了了點頭，還興奮地搖動了雙手，連帶被牽著的真緒也搖著手。

「喔……仙石你有目標就好。」真緒這一秒有那麼丁點兒後悔煽動了忍，但現在精神滿滿的忍總比剛剛失去了生氣的狀況要來得好。真緒只好又暗暗地嘆了口氣。

走到了公佈欄的前方，確認了自己屬於一年Ｂ班，忍這才依依不捨地放開了真緒的手：「萬分感謝您的照顧，衣更殿下！」

「不用謝。」真緒笑著擺了擺手。「接下來自己能走到課室去吧？」

「嗯！只要人不算太多的地方，鄙人都能自然地應對的。」忍點了點頭，還握了握頭展示氣勢。

真緒抽了抽嘴角，開始有點擔心這個學弟到底能不能成功出道表演了。不過這大概都不是他是需要擔心的事，要是仙石到最後沒能成功當上偶像，那也不過是被轉去普通科或是被留級而已。比較起這些，自己所屬的、新任造反最大勢力的「Ｔｒｉｃｋｓｔａｒ」的前路才更需要苦惱一番。

「那麼，仙石加油了啊。祝你找到適合的組合吧。」

「承您貴言啊！衣更殿下！」最後拜別了一下，忍就大幅度地揮了揮手，蹦蹦跳跳地往所屬的班級去了。

——沒想到「ＮＩＮＪＡ ＲＯＡＤ」已經沒有後繼者了，所以才會在夢之咲學園的特備節目上完全消失吧……

站在一年Ｂ班的課室門前，忍看著門把從心裡感嘆了一下在現代當忍者真的很難。

——先去查查看吧，還有什麼組合可以接納到鄙人。之前也留意得到的「流星隊」會願意收留鄙人嗎……？

帶著還沒完全解開困惑的心情，忍的偶像活動就此展開了。無論如何，目標就是要成為出色的忍者！


	6. 南雲鐵虎

「失敗了啊。」南雲鐵虎露出了一個苦澀的笑容，將今早送到他鞋櫃處的信件放在桌面之上。

「怎麼了嗎？南雲。」坐在鐵虎前方的葵ひなた將頭伸到鐵虎的桌子上，讀起了那封信件上的標題。「『紅月』的不取錄通知書？」

「嗯。」鐵虎嘆了一口氣，心情深重地點了點頭。「雖然大將一早就有跟我說過不可能輕易過關的，但沒想過就連書類審查也通過不了啊。」

「這樣啊。」ひなた一轉身子，抱住了自己的椅背。「那紅月有沒有提及是什麼原因所以不取錄的？」

「沒有啊。」鐵虎輕搖了搖頭。「聽說今年一年生全員都在書類審查上被刷下來了，二年生的前輩倒是有幾位在今天會去面試的樣子。」

「所以紅月是經驗者優先嗎？」ひなた有聽沒得懂地側頭問道。

「不，我聽大將的說法，是有傳統技藝能力的優先考慮的。所以我想是我還沒夠資格而已吧？」一說到自己能力不足的話題，鐵虎又嘆了一口氣。

「你這樣不斷地嘆氣，和高峯有點像喔！」ひなた笑著眨了眨眼，拍了拍鐵虎的肩。「不用想太多了啦，再找下一個組合報名就好。」

「可是偶像科人這麼少，全科的消息都流通得很快……有很多組合一知道自己並非首選，就連面試都不給機會了。」嘆息的聲音從鐵虎的後方傳來，鐵虎轉過頭來就看見了聽著話題走了過來的真白友也。

「真白是首選挑戰失敗了嗎？」比較起自己的狀況，鐵虎用更加擔憂的神色看向了友也。

「我還沒去報名啦。」友也卻只是苦笑著揮了揮手。「我能夠入讀到偶像科已經是奇蹟了，自知之明也還是有的喔。」

「真白你這樣妄自菲薄可很不好的說！」一向認真的鐵虎有點看不過眼地叉著腰、站了起來。「能夠通過入學測試，那就代表著你一定有什麼才能的說！給自己多一點自信吧！大不了就和一年級的同伴們組隊就好！一定會有出路的！」

「可是只有一年生的話，有很多東西都不懂、不明白的我們一定會有很多難處的……要是能加入到有前輩的組合的話，起跑線就好過得很多的了。」聽過了鐵虎熱血的發言，友也還是一臉沮喪的。

「嗯……我倒是覺得，前輩們或許已經建立好默契了，才不會輕易想讓新人加入呢。」ひなた苦笑著擺了擺手。

「是這樣嗎……」友也側過了頭，開始思考起這個問題。

「說起來，葵是準備和弟弟組成雙子組合，對吧？」鐵虎看回了ひなた問道。

「嗯！」ひなた爽快地點了點頭。「雖然ゆうた的反應是有那麼丁點的不情願，但總算是同意了。始終，我們兩人之間在練習馬戲時訓練出來的默契也是別人難以加入的呢。」

「原來如此。」鐵虎一臉恍然大悟地點了點頭。「啊……不過我可以的話，還是想要有前輩可以幫忙指導呢……就算現在沒有能力加入大將所在的組合，但我還是想有資格和大將站在同一個舞台之上的說！」

「南雲真的很喜歡鬼龍前輩呢。」友也笑著感嘆道。

「當然了！因為大將是我一生的偶像和追趕目標啊！」鐵虎雙眼發光地緊握了拳頭，只差在沒站了起來而已。

「說到前輩，聽說如果請求同一個社團的前輩的話，很有可能可以加入同一組合的喔？」友也記起了這一項都市傳說，便提了出來。

「說是這麼說，但實際上就算是同一個社團的，前輩們大多都是不同組合的吧？」ひなた皺著眉回想道。「雖然我和ゆうた所在的輕音部兩位前輩都是『ＵＮＤＥＡＤ』的成員，但像是陸上部、海生部那些就都不同組合了啊。」

「……海生部是什麼？」聽見了從沒聽說過的組織，友也有點茫然地提問了。

「海洋生物部，是在特別課室裡放置海水糟、養深海魚的社團。好像是這樣子。」ひなた將自己路過社團門口、被推介和領悟到的內容，簡單地整合了一下。

「……怎麼我覺得開辦這個社團的前輩，和日日樹前輩可以一拼高下的樣子……」一想到自己所屬的話劇部的怪人假面前輩，友也就一臉想哭的。

「……嗯。真白你猜對了。」ひなた倒是淡淡地回應了。「我去查問了一下，海生部的創部部長，是和你家的日日樹前輩並稱『三奇人』的人物喔。好像是『流星隊』所屬的。」

「真、真的啊？」對於自己普通地猜中真相了，友也只有種極度無奈的感覺，不自覺地抽了抽嘴角。

「流星隊……我記得是歷史久遠的組合吧？這樣的豪門也會接受充滿個性的成員嗎？」突然間，鐵虎有點好奇了這個是怎樣的組合了。

「不……這組合才不是走豪門路線啊……」一道從沒聽見過的聲音、微弱地吐嘈加入話題了。

「欸？高峯？」友也瞪大了雙眼，看向坐在鐵虎和ひなた的不遠處，首次和同班同學說話了的高峯翠。

「雖然現在我被拉進了流星隊，這麼說自己隊伍的不是好像也不太好。可是……比較起守澤前輩，深海前輩算是小事了。真的……」翠一直都趴在自己的桌面上，現在只是轉過頭看向了另外的三人，聲線憂鬱地訴苦。

「是怎麼了嗎？」一直都很熱心腸的鐵虎也跟著翠皺起眉頭來，追問了下去。

「嗯……要說什麼的話，就是守澤前輩熱情過頭了……」翠嘆了口氣，坐直了身子（雖然還是貓著背的），想了想再說道：「還總是拖著人到處去的……還強逼了我參加籃球部……」

「是個熱心腸的前輩啊！」從為一個熱情、認真的人，鐵虎對於守澤千秋的興趣擴大了起來了。於是心思一動的鐵虎，提出了一項自己之後足足後悔了一星期、但過了好幾個月後卻覺得萬幸的要求：「是說高峯！拜托你了！讓我參觀流星隊的練習吧！」

「欸？」翠露出了一幅被雷劈到的樣子，然後嘆了一口氣。「你之後後悔了我可幫不了你喔……」


	7. 守澤千秋

坐在從其他同學手上搶來了借用權的防音練習室的地上，守澤千秋和深海奏汰正整理著申請加入到流星隊的一年級新生的資料。不知道是不是因為流星隊是歷史悠久的組合的關係，名氣這種兩年下來都已經被學生會的兩大組合搶得七七八八的虛無東西，竟然還是有點剩下來了的樣子。從來沒有猜想過有人會願意加入已經只剩下二人的流星隊的千秋，自開學後幾天下來明明什麼也沒做過，也還能收集得到不少申請表格，可是看得上眼的卻沒有幾份。

「這些孩子都不行嗎？」在隊伍人手管理上幫不上大忙、躺在地板上的奏汰反了個身，看了看在自己手邊不遠處、被隨意地堆成一疊的、單單是書類審查就落選了的表格，抬頭向千秋問道。

「說是不行的話也不是不行啦。」千秋覺得有點難以解釋，一臉苦惱地從手中的紙上抽起了視線，看向了奏汰頭上的呆毛。「反而是他們好像什麼都行的樣子，讓人覺得整件事很沒趣。」

「千秋是不喜歡認真的、或是萬能的孩子嗎？」沒有聽懂的奏汰用手肘撐起了身體，爬了過去千秋那邊，然後坐了起來，抽起了還沒被看過的那一疊的其中一份看了起來。

「不會啊，認真的孩子和萬能的孩子也會有自己的優點。」千秋側了側頭，爽快地回答了。「只是如果不能跟得上我們的節奏，那什麼都是白搭的。只是認真和努力的話，在夢之咲裡可是沒有用的喔。」

「欸～千秋也會說這樣的話啊～」奏汰笑了笑，將自己看完的那一份隨手拋到看完沒興趣的那一疊去。

千秋抬起頭，瞄了一眼那一位被奏汰拋棄了的一年生的照片一眼，然後問了問：「那孩子怎麼了？」

「他說他不喜歡水母。」

「啊哈哈哈哈，那可不行呢。」千秋笑著點了點頭，然後將手上拿著的那份申請表遞給了奏汰。「你覺得這個孩子怎麼樣？看上去好像很有趣的樣子喔？」

「ＮＩＮＪＡ ＲＯＡＤ？」接過了紙張的奏汰認真地閱讀了起來，然後唸出了這一段很熟悉但又很陌生的詞語。「我們學校有這個組合的嗎？」

「你不記得了啊？」千秋有點驚訝地瞪大了雙眼，然後一手就搭上了奏汰的肩上，左手跨過了奏汰的肩膀，指上了「ＮＩＮＪＡ ＲＯＡＤ」這一個名詞。「那裡最後一任的隊長，可是跟你一樣有著『忍者怪人』的外號的喔！我還以為朔間前輩有跟你介紹過。」

「沒有喔。」奏汰輕搖了搖頭，回答了原因。「雖然『五奇人』時代的我們是互相都很熟，但是在那以前的『怪人』好像都是互相交惡的。事實上我們在選學生會以後也走散了呢……」

「哈哈哈哈！就算是這樣，現在我們和其他同級的同學也都互相磨合了不少了啦。」千秋左手覆上了奏汰的頭上，輕揉了起來。「說起來，你明天還跟朔間前輩約好了去看水族館和搖滾樂團的合作活動吧？你們的關係也還是很好的喔！」

「嗯！」想起了明天的約定，奏汰柔和地笑著猛點了幾下頭。

「好了！那你覺得這個孩子怎樣？」千秋將話題轉回了應有的方向，放開了放在奏汰頭上的手，彈了彈正在奏汰手上的那張紙的邊緣。

「嗯～是個普通的孩子？看上去很精神奕奕的樣子呢～」奏汰看了看釘在申請表上的照片，然後再重新讀起了表單上的文字，發現到了應該要有所在意的地方：「可是他想當忍者耶，我們是戰隊吧？這樣沒問題嗎？」

「我說奏汰啊！歷史上可是有過好幾隊忍者的戰隊的喔！」千秋說到了自己熟悉的範圍，不自覺地認真和嚴肅了起來。「而且那個ＮＩＮＪＡ ＲＯＡＤ也是走戰隊路線的，所以千夏前輩才不准人提起『忍法』什麼的。你都不知道喔？」

「因為我只跟千夏前輩聊海洋的事情呢。」回想起當時的對話，奏汰幸福地笑了笑。

「原來如此。」千秋恍然大悟地點了點頭。

「那個，我們找了忍者來加入的話，千夏前輩會不會生氣啊？」奏汰想到這一點就皺起了眉來。

千秋低下了頭，然後再次摸上了奏汰的頭頂之上，在他的耳邊淡淡地說道：「千夏前輩已經不在了喔。」

聽到這話的奏汰雙眼睜開了點，正想要說些什麼的時候——

「 **所以——** 」千秋卻在他的耳邊吼叫了起來。「 **現在是我做主的時代啦！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！** 」

「嗚……千秋，你好吵……」放下了手中的申請表到自己的大腿，奏汰一臉無奈地揉了揉自己的耳朵，然後發覺一點都沒有好過來後，就換成用力地想要推開千秋。但是進入了我行我素模式的千秋卻死硬要抱著奏汰不放，還好的是他已經不再大聲叫吼了（雖然還是在吵著）。結果二人就這樣糾纏了在一起。

「我來了……啊。」這時，高峯翠推門而入。定住了兩秒的期間，翠的身後伸出了一個不認識的一年生的上半身。然後翠說了句「不好意思」就關上了門了。

「啊。」奏汰也愣了一下。

「啊。」千秋眨了眨眼，就放棄了和奏汰那無謂的扭鬥，立刻站直了身子，飛奔了去追趕絕對會趁機逃跑的翠去。「啊——高峯——翠——不要跑啊——」

繼續坐在防音練習室的奏汰隔住了沒完全好好地關上了、但已經足夠防音的門，也能聽得到千秋的呼喊聲。

——真的，千秋真的太吵了。

獨自一人的奏汰，罕見地苦笑了一下，再次揉了揉自己剛稍早時間受到了衝擊的耳朵。

「我們回來了——」千秋霸氣地用力推開了防音練習室的大門，直到大門「碰」的一下撞上了牆壁。只見千秋左手的腋下還緊緊地夾住了每天都再次逃跑失敗了的翠，身後還跟著了剛剛照過了臉的一年生。

「歡迎回來～」奏汰笑著揮了揮手。

「深海前輩……」雖然翠一臉不想回來的樣子，但還是好好地叫人了。

「前輩您好的說！」對於流星隊產生了好奇的南雲鐵虎跟著翠也回到防音練習室了，習慣了運動社團的他先是朝氣勃勃地打了個招呼。

「哈哈哈！南雲真的是精力十足的樣子呢！」同樣是運動社團出身的千秋愉快地說出了感想。

「是的！我對於自己的體力和精力最有自信的了！」鐵虎緊握了拳頭，「オス」了一下，兩手用力一擺，就自然地作出了空手道等格鬥類運動的常見動作。

「啊！南雲是跟鬼龍同一個社團的吧？」一看到了經典動作，奏汰就記起了之前紅郎分享介紹過的學弟。

「所以鬼龍真的很喜歡你呢，南雲！」千秋大笑著，又很熟念一般地搭上了鐵虎的肩。

對此豪不在意的鐵虎倒是對於自己被鬼龍紅郎，這個自己非常喜歡的前輩所鐘愛著，感到由衷的高興而傻笑了起來：「嘻嘻嘻嘻，那就好了！」

看在眼內的翠已經明白鐵虎已經在不知不覺間被看中了，接下來一定就是被纏上了起來，暗地裡又嘆了口氣。

「對了南雲！」千秋一手跨過了鐵虎的肩，如法炮製了當初的翠一般地，暗地裡捉住了鐵虎。而進入了「紅郎一生推」模式的鐵虎，還沒有留意到氣氛的驟變。「要來加入流星隊嗎？聽了鬼龍的說法，你目前應該還沒加入任何組合的吧？」

「欸！可以嗎！」沒有考慮過事情發展得太順利一定會有哪裡不對勁的鐵虎，只是雙眼發光地、側著頭對上了千秋那只有看上去是很可靠的臉蛋。

「可以喔！你喜歡什麼顏色？」千秋笑得像是知心大哥哥地問著。但事實上在確認了身份的那一刻，結局已經被決定了——

「紅色！」

「好——！那你就當流星黑吧！」

「欸、欸——？」

——看吧，南雲。我一早就跟你說過了。

一直默默地看著的翠再次嘆了口氣，轉過頭看向了天花板。

「啊……好想回家……」


	8. 仙石忍

秒針一格格、有序地的劃過課室掛牆時鐘表面，仙石忍就一直緊盯著那不會停止的金屬幼針的動向。尚有二十秒就到了小休的時間，仙石忍捉緊了放在學校外套口袋中的橡膠手裡劍，準備著老師一示意就衝出課室。比較起說是想要到哪裡去，忍更在意的是不要被人跟上行蹤。因為從早幾天午休時段起，就發現到有幾個人好像總是想要找到自己的樣子。於是怕生的忍沒有考慮過是不是之前申請了想要參加的組合過來找他，就先被嚇得跑去逃了起來。不過對方倒是沒有因此而退卻，反而是真的開始了這場沒有意義的躲貓貓大戰。

「好了，今天就先到這裡了吧！」老師的話音才剛落下，忍就遁了出課室，往二年生的樓層跑去了。

忍習慣地跑過了走廊，再奔上了一層樓梯，轉彎走到去二年Ｂ班的門外張望了一下。朝見了目前課室內沒有老師，更重要的是瞄見了衣更真緒正在課室之中，就不顧一切地衝進去了：「衣更殿下！」

「啊，是仙石啊。」本來正站著和朔間凜月說話中的真緒，轉頭看了一下突然從後抱住了自己身軀、比自己矮小的忍。「今天又跑了過來，我說你這樣真的沒問題嗎？」

在第一次聽說了忍的狀況後，其實真緒已經有考慮過是不是某個組合找上了忍了。但不知道為什麼明明是自己交上了申請表格的忍，卻還是一臉驚慌的沒有和那邊接觸。最好笑的是那邊卻竟然真的和忍玩起跟蹤戰來了，只能說那邊大概都是有點傻乎乎或是另類的團體吧。

「嗯！應、應該沒的是也！」忍側過頭，對上了真緒的目光，不太確定地回答了。

趴在桌上的凜月輕皺著眉，然後淡淡地說了一句：「我說仙石，這樣下去可不好喔。」

「欸？」面對第一次正面地和自己說話的第二個前輩，忍眨了眨眼，一臉迷茫地放開了真緒，轉而蹲在了凜月正趴著的桌子邊沿。「前輩大人說的是……？」

看見了忍放開了真緒，凜月心裡滿意地輕點了點頭，然後輕輕地目光轉向了忍，罕見地和自己不太熟悉的學弟解說了下去：「四月都過了大半了，你再找不到組合的話，就只能自己一個人活動了。這可是非常不利的。」

忍有點緊張地瞪大了雙眼，揪住了自己的衣擺，問道：「自己一個的話，什麼也要靠自己吧……」

「是啊。」真緒左手攀上了自己的下巴，輕坐上了身後的課桌上，接過了話題：「先不說新手的一年生本來就比較難接到工作，以仙石你的個性，自己一人是活動不了的吧……」

「嗚……」忍低下了頭，漸漸地露出了一副想要哭起來的悲傷樣子。就是知道自己到底實際上是有多麼的不太可靠，才會更加越發地擔心起未來。

「說起來，你今天跑了過來，又是因為想要避開那個組合吧？」雖然真緒不太清楚到底「那個組合」實際上是哪組，但作風如此破格又行動力這麼強的話，那大概只可能是由某種意義上「比較殘念」的三年生學長主導的隊伍。

「嗯，因為好像躲到上二年級的時候，就不太會有人跟過來了的樣子。」習慢了對方行動模式的忍，輕點了點頭說出了更多的情報。

真緒無奈地抽了抽嘴角，然後很想抹一抹從額上滑下的虛假的汗。既然連續幾天都躲到了二年生的樓層去都能躲得過對方，那「二年生樓層」就不再是對方的弱點，而是忍不自覺地反被對方限制住活動範圍了才對。真緒為此輕嘆了口氣，然後瞄到了自己課室的門外有一個橘色頭髮的身影不斷經過。那太過密集地出現的頻率，到了異常地礙事的地步。

「唉……」真緒無奈地站了起來，一手輕拍上了忍的頭上，交代了一句「先待在這裡吧」就離開了凜月和忍的身邊了。於是就剩下了根本不熟的二人四目交投了起來。

好歹因為剛剛和對方說上了一兩句話，忍努力地放下了自己的緊張，輕輕扭了一兩下，先打起了招呼來：「那個……鄙、鄙人是一年Ｂ班的仙石忍。前輩殿下您好是也！」

「……朔間凜月。」雖然實際上並沒有和這個好像和真緒很熟的學弟打好關係的打算，但只是名字這種程度的情報，也不是不能說的。

然後，兩人就對視無言了起來。

「呃……朔間大人是屬於哪個組合的呢？」先受不了這種無言的壓力的忍，試圖帶起話題。

「Ｋｎｉｇｈｔｓ。」在一般的狀況下，凜月應該是不會選擇回答，而是說句「別吵，我要睡覺」就結束這場他不願意發生、和陌生人進行的對話。但因為真緒對待這個學弟的態度而令自己情緒有點奇怪的凜月，竟然答話了。於是在這場名為「對話」的高難度排球賽上，接球的任務又落到忍的身上去了。

「喔……」事實上問到了答案也不太知道該如何是好、在問的時候根本就腦海一片空白的忍，滿臉汗顏的只能支吾對應。聽起來忍回應的聲音也有種想要哭了起來的感覺，現在心裡大概也就只有和前輩對話真的很難的感嘆和各種的驚慌而已吧。

凜月嘆了口氣，就別過了臉，側頭一副準備睡覺小息的姿勢，最後還是煩悶地用絕招結束了這場無謂的對話：「我先睡了，別吵。」

「嗯……」雖然感覺得到前輩不太想理會自己，但忍反倒是覺得放鬆、舒暢多了。

「啊。又睡了起來了啊，真是的。」真緒解決了事件，回到了原來的位置上就看見了凜月又跑回去了睡覺的狀況。然後轉頭看向了忍，認真地說道：「我說仙石啊，今天放學的時候在噴泉那邊等著不要走。」

「啊，沒問題是也！」忍很順從地點頭答應了。「請問是有什麼任務需要交托鄙人執行嗎？」

「不，還沒到這種地步啦。」真緒苦笑著擺了擺手。「只是你們雙方的奇怪比拼影響的範圍越來越大了，再這麼下去要是發展到副會長也忍不住插手的話，那要是我這邊也被拖下水了的話，整件事就有點麻煩過頭了呢……抱歉啊仙石。」

「嗯？這個話題是？」沒有聽懂的仙石側過了頭，一臉茫然地看著真緒。

「啊，抱歉，你沒聽懂吧？」真緒繼續苦笑著。「不明白也沒關係，這是我這邊的事情而已。總之，放學的時候不論是有誰來找你，也不能逃跑喔！」

「好的是也！」忍用力地點了點頭，將右手比上了頭上，做出了敬禮的姿勢。「那個！要是鄙人有什麼地方幫得上忙的話，衣更殿下儘管使喚鄙人吧！因為衣更殿下是鄙人的救命恩人是也！」

「仙石，太誇張了喔？」真緒最後還是笑著拍了拍忍的頭。


	9. 守澤千秋

低年級的學生到不熟悉的高年級課室去，總是會感到丁點的遲疑的，但相對地高年級的學生跑到低年級的課室去一般都可以大模斯樣地自出自入。在午飯時間才剛開始了十分鐘的時候，守澤千秋就這樣一副極度理直氣壯的樣子，提著自己在學生飯堂買好的午餐，先從海洋生物部部室、神崎颯馬的臉前拖走了深海奏汰，再踏進了一年級的活動範圍。

「我剛剛正要開始吃飯啊……我的秋刀魚……」被揪著後領、拖著移動中的奏汰右手抱緊了從家裡帶回來的便當，左手揉了揉餓扁了的肚子。

「放學再請你吃三文魚飯團，怎麼樣？」千秋哈哈大笑了幾聲，提出了補償的方案。

「說定了喔！」奏汰滿意地笑了笑，然後就雙腳用力站了起來，反而妨礙了千秋的腳步了，因此千秋也就放開了手。感覺得到後領重獲自由，奏汰走到了千秋的身邊，然後跟著千秋踏上了一年生的走廊。「那個，我們要去哪裡吃飯？從這邊跳進噴泉嗎？」

「你好像幾天前才差點又淹死了吧？」千秋愣了一下，然後瞬速地伸手牽住了奏汰的左手手腕，以策安全。「不能跳下去喔！雖然三樓未必摔得死，但是還是會摔斷腳的。」

奏汰低頭看了一眼被緊握住的手腕，一臉「這次玩笑開大了」的輕搖了搖頭：「不會跳、不會跳。」

千秋沉默地瞪了奏汰一眼，還是放開了手，改為推開了隔壁一年級課室的門。

「喲！高峯！南雲！」一手推開了一年Ａ班的門，千秋大步地踏進了學弟們的課室。即使吸引了全班的目光，千秋的專注力還是只集中在南雲鐵虎和高峯翠而已。應該是身為三年生的他，已經不會再懼怕任何質疑和好奇的目光了吧。

「守澤前輩？還有深海前輩？你們怎麼在這裡……？」正吃著午餐的鐵虎一下站了起來，手裡還拿著筷子，愕然地眨了眨眼。

「唉……我只是想平靜地吃個飯啊……」翠側是一頭撞上了自己的課桌上，痛不欲生地喃喃自語。

「鐵虎的午餐很不錯喔～」被鐵虎桌上的魚類主食所吸引，奏汰蹲了下來，趴在鐵虎的課桌邊，全神貫注地盯著那一盒已經吃了一半的鰻魚飯。

「呃……深海前輩不介意的話，可以吃一口魚？」鐵虎有點無奈地先拉了一張空椅子給奏汰，然後再坐回了自己的椅子上。

「可以喔？謝謝你啊，鐵虎～」奏汰超高速地抽出了自己的那雙筷子，然後在鐵虎可以說出任何反悔的話以前，夾了些鰻魚塞進了自己的口中。「嗚呼呼～噗卡噗卡～果然魚是最棒的了～啊——鐵虎也可以吃點秋刀魚喔！」

奏汰在鐵虎的課桌上攤開了自己的便當，拿出了秋刀魚放了在正中間。

「啊，謝謝前輩……」鐵虎先是禮貌性地點頭道謝，然後在抬頭的那刻看到奏汰一臉不捨得秋刀魚的表情，就接著說了下一句話：「不過我也差不多吃飽了，所以奏汰前輩不用分秋刀魚給我了的說。」

「是這樣啊～」奏汰燦爛得如太陽花一般地笑著，然後就也吃起飯來了。

鐵虎在心裡為自己正確的選擇按了個讚好，就也跟著吃了起上來。吃了兩口，才醒覺現在的狀況不對勁，因為現在全班還在看著這邊了——

「那個，學長過來是因為……？」還沒能承受得了全班數量的好奇目光，硬著頭皮的鐵虎提出了個重要的話題。

「當然是要來開會了喔！」在鐵虎和奏汰分享著鰻魚的時候，千秋也成功地利用蠻力揪著翠拖著椅子坐了過來。鐵虎用上了可憐的目光看著再一次被強逼活動著的翠，無奈地苦笑了一下，就順手拉過了隔壁的一張空桌子，來增加吃飯的空間，讓大家不必逼著、只圍著自己的課桌。

「有什麼不能放學再說嗎……」翠不滿地咬了口咖喱麵包。

「因為我們放學就要出動了啊！捉住那個小孩！」千秋平淡地回答著。

「呃……還要試著捉住隔壁班的仙石嗎？」鐵虎不太確定地問道。「要是仙石根本不願意的話，學長強逼他也沒意思吧？」

「哈哈哈哈哈！」也吃起了飯來的千秋，笑著摸了摸鐵虎的頭，然後反問了一句：「你們兩個都是被我強制加入的吧？不選擇退出嗎？」

沒想過千秋會一下了就爆了個自虐的梗來，鐵虎先是一愣，然後就患得患失地戳著饅魚了起來：「雖然是被逼加入的，可是大將也說了，留在這裡也能學得到些什麼的……所以就算只是不顯眼的流星黑……」

「鐵虎！」突然間奏汰生氣了起來，拉住了鐵虎拿著筷子的手。「不可以這樣喔！」

「深海前輩……」被奇妙（？）的前輩突然關心了一下，鐵虎頓時覺得非常的感動，希冀地看了過去。

「不可以這樣戳鰻魚喔！要好好地珍惜著海洋生物！」奏汰一臉嚴肅地教育著鐵虎。

「……是。」笑容一下彊硬了起來的鐵虎應了一聲，保持著硬住了的表情，再次吃上了飯。

「哈哈哈哈哈！鐵虎輸了給鰻魚了啊！」在這種狀況下還是打從心底裡笑得出來的，大概就只有不知道是真ＫＹ還是假裝自己是ＫＹ的千秋了。

「唉……」翠輕搖了搖頭，嘆了口氣。

「那翠呢？」千秋難得地用上了誠懇的目光看著翠。

「……我要是說要退出，守澤前輩還是會天天纏著我吧？」翠一臉無奈地看了過去。

千秋露出了如同拯救全世界的大英雄的帥氣笑容，對翠的猜測感到滿意地點了點頭：「哈哈哈哈哈！當然了喔！我會天天去你家報到的！安心吧！」

「……所以才不能隨便退出啊……」翠再嘆了口氣，吃下了最後一口的咖喱麵包。

「好了，回到正題上吧！」千秋傾前了上身，好像很認真地說道。「今天的戰況如何了？」

「雖然在小息的時候是有差點捕捉到仙石，但他又逃到二年生那邊去了……」鐵虎灰心喪氣地回答了。「他是不是已經加入了二年生前輩的組合了？」

「不，這個倒可以確定沒有。」千秋自信滿滿地搖了搖頭。「這點我是從明星那邊問到的。啊……要是明星能過來當流星黃也許事件就更簡單了……」

「明星前輩……？」鐵虎不太明白地問了一下。「是因為在路上撿著硬幣，結果在開學禮上成為全校唯一一個遲到的，然後被老師揪到一邊罵了的那位嗎？」

「對啊，就是他。」千秋笑著點了點頭。「不要看明星這個樣子，要幹的時候，他可是能力很強的喔！要是能拿來當鬼牌的話，可說是最棒的必殺武器了！」

「評價這麼高……守澤前輩為什麼不會纏著他呢？」鐵虎緊握了手中的筷子，喃喃自語地低下了頭。

「因為他也有自己的組合啊。」雖然聲音不大，但千秋還是聽見了。應該說是四人坐得都很近，所以誰也聽見了鐵虎說的話。因此千秋也光明正大地回答了：「全是同級生的組合的羈絆，一般來說都是最強的。特別是他們Ｔｒｉｃｋｓｔａｒ可是從去年一年級的時候就刻意上、不經意上都總是和學生會對著幹，成員們都是真正的戰友了呢。」

「是這樣啊……」鐵虎抬起了頭，看向柔和地笑著的千秋。

「所以呢！」那個柔和的千秋只存在了一兩秒，又回復到自信滿滿的模式去了。「先不管明星怎麼樣，仙石我要定了！」

「……那是要怎樣要定啊……天天追著跑也捉不到他……」沒精打采的翠搖了搖頭向後攤在椅子之上。

「所以我請明星幫忙了喔。」千秋一臉自豪地笑著。「『要是不想天天被我纏著叫加入流星隊的話，就幫我捉住仙石忍！』我幹得很好吧！」

「……」鐵虎一臉不知該怎說好地別過了頭。

「唉……」翠則是深深地嘆了口氣，覺得同樣無法迴避和千秋接觸的明星前輩（因為都是籃球部的成員），實在是太可憐了，比起已經完全掌握了守澤千秋使用守則的自己更加可憐。

「啊……是明星讓衣更約好了仙石的啊。」奏汰自己一人恍然大悟了起來。

鐵虎立刻轉過了頭看著奏汰，好奇地問道：「學長在說什麼？」

「湊太是請了神崎幫忙了？」千秋也恍然大悟了起來。

「什麼？發生了什麼事？」完全沒聽懂人名的鐵虎不停地左右看向了兩個前輩。

「嘛，總之，今天放學你們兩個在噴泉等著仙石，然後幫我捉住他！明白了嗎？」千秋拍了拍鐵虎的頭，又揉了一下，有點像友善大哥哥一般地笑了笑。

然後吞了抹唾液的鐵虎感覺得到了，這次大概輪到仙石被狠狠地纏上了。


	10. 仙石忍

仙石忍躲在正門的一扇門內，只伸出了右邊臉看著正門噴泉廣場那邊的狀況。因為答應了衣更真緒要在放學時到噴泉等著和不知道誰見面，怕生的忍卻還是緊張得只夠膽量躲在不遠處的地方看著。只見正門那邊因為剛好是放學的時段而人來人往的，忍更加沒有膽子衝進人群當中去了。

「該怎麼辦啊……」忍抱住了門邊，瞇著眼看著從剛剛五分鐘起就一直站在噴泉邊的兩道身影。雖然是還沒說上過話的人，但是看見對方的紅色領帶就知道那兩個很可能是在等著自己的，應該就是隔壁班的同級生。

「仙石？你怎麼了？」

一道認識的聲音從自己的身後響起了，正全神灌注地認真思考著該怎樣走過去打招呼的忍，被嚇得「哇」的一聲彈了起來。然後就立刻轉過頭，一臉驚慌地輕拍著胸口：「啊……是葵殿下啊。」

「對不起啊，仙石。好像嚇到你了。」跟忍同一個班級的葵ゆうた和雙胞胎的哥哥葵ひなた同時出現了。剛剛呼喚了動作怪異的忍的是同班的ゆうた，但看上去心情已經平復下來的忍，卻還在煩惱著哪個是哥哥哪個弟弟的問題。

可總之先接話了准沒有錯：「不……還好啦。」話是這麼說，但忍可是被狠狠地嚇了一跳了，現在還有點心有餘悸的感覺。

「那個，仙石你在幹什麼？」ゆうた搔了搔臉頰，換了個話題。

「鄙人跟人約好了見面……」忍正想要轉頭再看向後方噴泉的方向，這時ひなた卻踏前了兩步擋去了忍的視線，形成了忍被葵兄弟微妙地夾在門邊的狀況了。對於現在的站位自然地產生出不安感的忍，一臉疑惑地看了看剛擋住了方向的ひなた，又看了看正一臉想要道歉的表情的ゆうた。雖然還是沒能分辨出哪個是誰，但忍感覺得到正在道歉的應該就是跟自己同班的ゆうた。但說什麼也解釋不了現在的情形，於是忍眨著眼茫然地看著了ゆうた：「欸？是葵找我有事嗎……？」

「嗯……不是喔，仙石。」ゆうた合十了雙手，一臉「抱歉」地說道。「因為是哥哥的同學要找你的樣子……」

「欸？那為什麼——嗚啊哇哇哇哇！」一雙手從自己身後的死角伸出，並從自己的腋下提起了自己。於是身材不特別高的忍，就被人輕鬆地提了起來了。「怎、怎麼了啊啊啊——」

「捉到你了！仙石！」剛剛從噴泉那邊發現了一直舉步難移的忍的南雲鐵虎，碰巧和正在放學的路上的ひなた對上了眼神。於是在因為擔心自己走過去忍那邊的時候，會嚇跑了對方的鐵虎，在兩個眼神的交錯之後，請得了葵兄弟出手擋去了忍的去路。然後就可以拖著一臉什麼也不想幹的高峯翠，悄悄地走到了忍的身後去了。翠也因為都走到現在的位置了，和要是再次放跑了忍好像很麻煩的樣子，就一臉無奈地利用身高差和自己搬蔬果時鍛練回來的力氣，輕鬆地提起了忍。

「欸欸欸？」忍努力地轉過頭看，然後就和提著自己的翠四目交投了一下，這才一臉快要哭出來的樣子看向了鐵虎。「你、你們是誰嗚……」

「啊，我是一年Ａ的南雲鐵虎。」這才意識到雖然追逐戰上演了好幾天，但事實上兩邊卻是第一次正式碰臉的。

「……同班的高峯翠。」提著忍好一會兒，覺得有點累子的翠換了個比較省力的動作——公主抱。

「欸！欸欸！等、等一下！請放鄙人下來啊！」進入了驚慌狀態的忍，比較起掙扎著跳下來，不知道為什麼會反而捉緊了翠的外套去了。

「……嗯，等一再說。」低看了一下緊捉住自己的校服外套的手，翠想了想覺得還是別把人給放下來比較好，吵一點點總比又要再捉人來得輕鬆。於是就開步向守澤千秋在午飯時約好了的ＡＶ室走去了。

「喔……啊，那我們先走了！」鐵虎也沒想過翠也會進入了我行我素的厲行模式，目瞪口呆地頓了兩秒，就回神過來先跟幫忙了的葵兄弟打了個招呼。

「嗯！明天見了喔！」揮了揮手，ひなた就搭著兄弟的肩，回家去了。

被平穩地搬運著（抱著）的忍由一開始的慌張、進入了覺得有點丟臉，然後在反抗不了（掙扎之下輸了給翠緊抱著自己的力度）以後，直接進入到已經什麼也不再在意的模式去了。

「那個高峯殿下，要到了嗎？」現在的忍只是想要盡快到達目的地，回到地面上去而已。

「嗯，到了。啊……」翠越過了自己正抱著的忍，低頭看了一下ＡＶ室正緊閉著的大門身把，正是那種必須要按下去才能推開的設計。

「……還是先放鄙人下來吧。」忍提出了個正確的意見。

「可是你又跑掉了就麻煩了，守澤前輩可是很煩人的……」翠也說出了個很有可能發生的預測。

「……還是讓我來吧。」從後跟上了的鐵虎嘆了口氣，擋在卡在門前的二人之前，推開了門。

「終於來了啊！南雲！高——」千秋一聽到門被推開的聲音，就期待而久地看了過去，然後看見翠和忍就愣住了。「……峯？」

在鐵虎關上了門的那刻，翠這才放下了忍回到地上。

「守澤前輩，你好吵……」翠一臉憂鬱地拉開了就在一旁的坐椅，瞬間就坐了下去。

「欸？」千秋挑了挑眉，然後就走了過正如同去到陌生地方的兔子一般地驚慌著的忍的身邊，沒好氣地笑著拍了拍忍的頭頂：「剛剛翠你為什麼要抱著他走啊？」

「因為難得捉住了，被逃了就太麻煩了……」趴在桌子上的翠隨便地回覆了。

「……不愧是我看上了的流星綠！」聽罷的千秋一臉感動地用力拍上了翠的背上。

「痛！」

「那、那個……啊……」成功吸引力在場另外三人目光的忍，這刻卻又因為怕生而說不出完整的話來了。「鄙、鄙人是……」

「我是三年Ａ班的流星紅守澤千秋！是流星隊的隊長！」雙手叉腰，千秋先擋在忍之前自我介紹了。「那邊是高峯翠和南雲鐵虎！你都認識了吧？」

「是、是的是也！」看見一臉可靠的大哥哥的表情千秋，忍覺得自己也開始能夠好好地對答起來了。

「另外，我們還有一個成員……奏汰——！」看見忍瞬速地振作了起來，千秋滿意並鼓勵地點了點頭，然後轉頭向老師教桌的方向叫喚了一下。

「嗯？」正在用著電腦的深海奏汰伸出了頭來。「啊～」

看見了新來了的忍，奏汰拉下了掛在耳上的耳機，笑著走了過來：「三年Ｂ班的深海奏汰，你好喔～」

「是的！我是一年Ｂ班的仙石忍是也！」看見笑得非常柔和的學長，忍也變得精神起來了。

「喔！這樣很不錯喔！仙石！」自來熟的千秋，猶如他的親哥哥一般地揉了揉忍的頭髮。

「嘻嘻嘻！」很喜歡這種被關懷著、一直很想要哥哥的忍愉快地又有點害羞地笑了起來。

「對了！忍你應該還沒有加入任何組合的吧？」千秋從忍的正前方抱住了他，一隻手還放在忍的頭上。

「嗯！」忍也乖巧地點了點頭。

「來加入流星隊吧！」千秋燦爛地笑著再揉了揉忍那柔軟的頭髮。

「好的是也！」真心覺得千秋是個好哥哥的忍爽快地同意了。

「說起來……」千秋側頭像是考慮著什麼的樣子，然後提問了：「忍你喜歡什麼顏色？」

聽見了熟悉的問題，鐵虎別過了臉。

翠在忍的後方輕搖了搖頭，然後就抬眼和鐵虎對視了一下。

——明明就只剩下了一種顏色。

——說得好像可以選擇的那樣。

從對方的眼神中獲得了相去無幾的感想，二人也暗地裡同時嘆了口氣。

「黑色！」忍雙眼發著光，從口袋中掏出了橡膠手劍。「因為是忍者的顏色是也！」

「那麼——你就來當流星黃吧！」

「欸、欸欸——？」

於是，新一代的流星隊就這樣誕生了。

守護夢之咲學園的英雄，在新的學年再次開展了活動——


	11. ３Ｂ

被守澤千秋交托了重要的任務的深海奏汰趴在自己的課桌上，看著同班同學們在午休的時間進進出出、或是在位置上休息著。雖然看上去不太像，但在午休的時間沒在選擇留在海洋生物部的部室，或是跳到噴泉游泳去的奏汰，其實是在等著跟自己同班的鬼龍紅郎從空手道社的部活中歸來。閒著沒事能幹的奏汰，只好像自己的課桌裡抽出了《海洋生物圖鑑》（第十五版），慢慢地翻看著。

四周喧鬧的聲音漸漸地變得遠離，投入進了圖鑑中的世界的奏汰，手輕輕撫上了一條條刻印在纖薄紙頁上的深海魚類，目光卻罕見地滿是冷漠。對於奏汰來說，比較起扁平又一點也不真實的彷真插畫，還是實際存活著的海洋生物還比較有趣。盡管看著圖鑑的時候，即便是在陸地上也能接觸得到海洋知識，但沒辦法親眼看見海洋生物的動態，就不自覺地心情惡劣起來了。當在這種時候，才會覺得不能跟大家（魚）一起存活在水中的自己，實在是太不濟了。可是卻總是學不好游泳，結果也只能勉強在淺水區域上飄浮著而已……

——放學的時候先去噴泉休息一下好了。

雖然自己也知道在噴泉裡都只是普通的自來水而已，但還是每天都想要跳進那個根本就不深、更加沒有魚的池子之中。因為只有在那裡聽著泉水的流動聲的時候，才會覺得自己也能切實地感覺得到海洋生物們的日常生活。而且在那邊，太陽投射在水中的時候，既冰冷又有一點點的溫暖，感覺真的很舒適。

「噗卡、噗卡。」就像是魚吐著氣泡、游動時候的聲音，奏汰喃喃自語著。閉起了雙眼，合上了海洋生物圖鑑，奏汰緩緩地站了起來。就這樣沒有張開雙眼地，四周的聲音早已沒有傳入耳中，現在在他心中的奏響著的ＢＧＭ，就只有海水的聲音而已。一步步地走了過去窗邊，奏汰張開了雙眼，看著不近又不遠的噴水池。被微風輕吹著的池水淺淺地泛起了漣漪，一直被折射著的光線在池水面上閃爍著點點的光輝，猶如夜間時的螢火蟲般耀目。奏汰一下下地伸出了身體往窗子之外，又開始有點想要就這樣跳下去了。

——不過，不能跳下去吧……

如果從這裡跳下去就能進入水中的話，奏汰一定會毫不猶豫就讓自己畫出一道優雅的投物線。但是考慮到課室中和噴泉之間的距離，卻是無法做得到直接跳進水中的。所以就算現在已經很想跳到噴泉裡了，僅餘不多的理智還是會阻止著自己跳出去。

但在他人的眼中看過來，奏汰那半身快要懸出到窗外的動作，已經有夠危險的了。

「深海，你在幹什麼啊……」紅郎從空手道的恆常練習中歸來，就看見了奏汰那快要墜樓去了的行為。又一如以往的，將看著噴泉看到失神了的奏汰給拖回到雙腳可以安全地踏在課室的地面上，這才提問了起來。

「啊～鬼龍你回來了～」不過思緒飄遠了的奏汰，在意識回到肉體的時候，卻沒有留意到自己剛剛有做過什麼危險的事情，只是柔和地笑著。

「嗯。」紅郎輕點了點頭，決定還是轉個話題，想要試著提醒一下這個不太會照顧自己的鄰坐：「我說深海你想要去噴泉那邊就去吧，你搞不好留在課室裡更危險。要是這樣掉了下來，雖然未必死得了，但是還是會跌斷腳的。那時候，不能參加活動就更麻煩了喔？」

「是～」清楚知道自己並不會掉下去的奏汰也懶得解說自己不會發生危險，就隨便地回應過就算了。

「……再有下次就告訴守澤了喔。」紅郎有點無奈地叉了叉腰。說到底奏汰既不是後輩、隊員，又不是自己的弟妹，紅郎實在找不到適合的立場來繼續說教下去。最後就只好嘆了口氣，再搬出了流星隊的隊長來狐假虎威一下。

「欸～」奏汰輕皺了皺眉，一臉不願意的樣子。這並非因為千秋是一個非常愛說教的人，而是因為發生意外、或是疑似有危險的話，千秋就會變得比平常更加獨斷獨行和煩人了。特別是在去年下學期的時候，學生會選舉期間天祥院帶來了的那一連串的影響，就讓千秋的心中永遠多了一根磨滅不了的刺。結果，在那事件以後，千秋就比誰都更加拼命地保護自己認識的人了。可事實上，因為爽朗和愛管閒事的個性而圈子不小的千秋，卻變相每每都是在增加自己的壓力而已。因此奏汰不想為自己找麻煩，更不能再增加千秋的「英雄工作量」了。

所以奏汰才從千秋的手上搶來了重要的工作——

「啊～對了鬼龍～」在思緒四處游走的狀態下，奏汰總算記起了自己為什麼會留在課室裡了。「能拜托你一件事嗎？」

「嗯？什麼事？」話是這麼問，但剛從空手道社回來的紅郎也已經猜到大半。畢竟剛剛在道場裡，南雲鐵虎拿著縫紉新手教學書而非常困惑的樣子，還是看在眼內的。雖然當時自己有向鐵虎提出了幫忙，但個性熱血的鐵虎卻還是說著「自己來就好」這樣的話，結果紅郎也不好意思再說下去了。

「麻煩你幫我們製作新隊員的隊服吧～」奏汰柔和地笑著合十了雙手。「不管是讓小忍、鐵虎或翠自己來，都讓千秋和我覺得有點點擔心。而且我們也很想送一些加入禮物給他們呢～我們會提供材料和手工費的，拜托你～」

「嗯！當然沒問題了。」紅郎爽快地笑著答應了。「本來製作打歌服就是我的個人興趣啊，能幫到你們就更好了。也當成是我送給鐵的禮物就好。」

「謝謝你！」奏汰也跟著愉快地笑了笑。「那就要向鐵虎保密了喔～」


	12. 流星隊

坐在道場的地上，空手道社的社員們一個個閉著雙眼、動也不動的，屏息靜氣地進行著打坐。這種靜態的既是鍛練著自己的耐性，也是在進行過空手道這種格鬥類的運動後，再一次養精束銳、放鬆自己的心神。過了良久，才聽見了一聲的拍掌聲，大家這才緩緩地張開雙眼、漸漸地傳出了衣服和地面磨擦的聲音。

「今天就到此為止。」

「是！」

於是，今天的社團活動結束了。但對於偶像科的鬼龍紅郎和南雲鐵虎來說，現在這不過只是中場休息，因為接下來還有組合那邊的練習。在鐵虎站了起來的時候，紅郎抬頭跟鐵虎揮了揮手：「鐵，你待會還要去流星隊那邊吧？」

「是！」鐵虎走了過去紅郎的身邊，輕點了點頭。「是有什麼事情嗎，大將？」

「是有一點點。」紅郎在鐵虎走了過來以前就先站了起來，然後從自己的背包旁邊提起了一個大環保袋。跟了過去的鐵虎低頭看了看在紅郎手上的袋子，好奇卻又看不出那當中的是什麼。紅郎伸出了手，將有丁點沉重的袋子交到了鐵虎的手中。「這個，是守澤需要的東西，就麻煩鐵幫我拿給他了。」

「好的！沒問題的說！」鐵虎笑著點了點頭，又再看了看袋子中的東西。雖然環保袋沒有鈕扣或是拉鍊的設計，但因為袋中的東西都一個個地用另外的膠袋給包好了，結果還是什麼也看不到。「大將，這些是什麼？」

「這個啊……」紅郎摸了摸下巴，然後輕拍了拍鐵虎的肩。「我想你等一下也會知道的了，答案就等你去到流星隊那邊的時候再揭曉就好。」

「好的！」鐵虎合上了袋口，重重地點了點頭。

鐵虎離開了道場，提著有點兒重的環保袋，走到了今天由流星隊的隊長守澤千秋佔好了的排舞室的門口，卻看見了貼在門上往裡邊看的仙石忍和高峯翠。

「仙石和高峯？你們在幹什麼？」鐵虎目瞪口呆地看著趴在門上的二人。如果是只有忍貼在門上，鐵虎絕不覺得奇怪，但要是連翠也跟著這樣種，那就很不對勁了。

「噓……」忍將手指比在嘴邊，有點點生氣地反瞪了鐵虎一眼。「保持安靜是也！」

「欸？」好奇了起來的鐵虎走了過去，然後將環保袋放在了地上。

「這袋是什麼？」翠讓開了位置，讓鐵虎有空間貼到門上去。他一走開，就看見了被鐵虎放在地上的袋子。

「我也不知道的說。」鐵虎輕搖了搖頭。「這是大將叫我拿過來給隊長的。」

「欸——」翠瞇了瞇眼，然後覺得自己可能有點點猜到答案了。

「那個，這邊是怎麼了？」鐵虎沒有聽出翠那語氣所代表的含意，轉而指了指身邊那還趴在門上的忍。

「你看看就知道了。」翠沒有正面回答，而是指了指門縫。

「嗯？」鐵虎輕皺了皺眉，只好學著忍的動作，貼到門上窺看了跳舞室中的狀況。

守澤千秋和深海奏汰穿上了好像電視上會看見的偶像一般的打歌服，手裡拿著咪高峯正在排舞室裡進行著歌舞的練習。預早錄了下來的背景音樂一分一秒地播放著，千秋和奏汰二人就按著決定好了的舞蹈動作邊跳邊唱出歌詞來。雖然最近這一兩年從外間所認識到的夢之咲學園的偶像團體，就只有掌管著學生會的ｆｉｎｅ和紅月，但因為流星隊是擁有悠久歷史的組合又加上歌詞詞彙的意指明確，聽不了幾十秒，鐵虎就認出了這首好像在哪裡聽過的歌曲，應該就是「夢之咲流星隊歌」了。

——好帥氣……就像真的英雄那樣……

盡管千秋總是我行我素、不理他人感受地牽著別人的鼻子走；奏汰老是往噴泉裡跳水、一臉活在異世界中、狀況外的樣子，但是作為夢之咲學園曾經的「名門」流星隊的現役隊員，實力還是很強的。完美地貼合著愉快、歡樂的節奏而有力地揮動著身體，還要清楚、準確地唱出歌詞，就算在表演著的就只有兩人，仍然能表演出一組完美無缺的「流星隊」。鐵虎單單就看著二人對鏡練習的背影，就已經能感覺得到從那邊傳過來的魄力和氣場。

「好強……」即使現在自己對於偶像的知識還是一竅不通，但厲害、強大這種感覺上的東西，就是連路人也能一看就明白的事。

「真的好帥！」一直在門邊偷看著的忍，一臉嚮往地看著，臉上每是興奮的神色。

「嗯。」站在兩人的身後，只將頭貼在門縫上的翠淡淡地回應了。盡管自己對於偶像沒有興趣，但只是看見了那二人的身影就不自覺地心底裡漸漸地火熱了起來，像是體內要充滿了力量一般。他一手撫上了心窩，輕輕地捏了個拳頭，重壓在心臟之上。

「這樣就可以了吧？」重播了一次又一次的音樂，再一次播放到了尾聲，原本定住了動作的千秋再次動了起來。他先按停了設定成會循環播放播放音樂的器材，才拿著鮮紅色的毛巾擦了擦臉上的汗。

「應該沒問題了。」奏汰也走到了自己的背包那邊，抽出了深藍色的毛巾擦了擦自己。

「呼……那就先把隊服脫下來吧！要是弄髒了就麻煩了。」千秋邊說邊脫下了以紅色為主的外套。

「拿去洗洗不就行了？」話是這麼說，但奏汰也跟著脫掉了皮製的外套。「後天才要出隊，明天能及時洗掉、吹乾就行了吧？」

「話是這麼說，我家的乾衣機可是壞掉了啊……」千秋低下頭嘆了口氣，順便換掉下半身的褲子。

「翠家那邊的商店街有投幣洗衣店喔？」

「欸！真的嗎！」千秋驚喜地看著奏汰。「那後天出隊就沒問題了！」

「嗯！」奏汰笑著點了點頭，然後脫下了靴子和褲子，正準備換上普通的學校運動服。「於是，後天又是只有我們兩個了呢。」

「是呢。」先一步穿好了整齊學校運動服的千秋輕點了點頭。「對他們三個來說，現在還早了點。」

「那什麼時候可以五——」奏汰的話還沒說到一半，就被「吱」的推門聲吸引了目光，看到了推開了門的鐵虎、忍和翠。而讓奏汰說不了下去的最大原因，就三人臉上各有不同的表情——

「那是什麼意思？」鐵虎一臉憤怒、緊皺著眉頭地踏進了排舞室，提著看上去有點點沉重的環保袋，一下子就甩到了千秋的身上去了。「既然不需要我們的話！那就算了！」

說罷，鐵虎就轉身衝了出去。

千秋接住了環保袋，愕然地目送了鐵虎跑開了，就轉過頭看到了一臉想要哭起來的忍，和在旁一邊皺著眉但好像比較冷靜的翠。

「小忍怎麼了？」換好了褲子的奏汰半蹲下了身，一手輕揉上了忍柔軟的頭髮上。

「……奏汰前輩，我們是多餘的嗎？」忍低著頭輕輕地問道。

「嗯？不會喔？」奏汰茫然地回答了。

忍抬起了一點點頭，雙眼通紅地盯著奏汰清澈的目光，聲音有點想要哭地問下去：「那為什麼表演要拋下我們……」

「啊……」奏汰輕別過了目光，想著該如何去解說。

「因為後天的活動，是三月時就決定好了要幫忙的活動。當時那邊只預計了會有奏汰和我上台表演，結果台子做得太小了，五人上場會很擠。」千秋低頭看了看環保袋中的東西，然後一包包地拿了出來。「而且我們全員集齊才沒過兩三天，大家還沒練習過隊歌和決定好口號吧？要是時間太趕，練習會非常辛苦的喔！」

「可、可是……」忍一臉不滿意地揪住了校服的衣擺。

千秋先將一包東西塞到了翠的懷中，然後又將另一袋伸到了忍的跟前，再輕輕拍了拍忍的頭：「這次我下了只有流星紅和流星藍出動就好的決定。不過下一次以流星隊名義出演的活動，就一定要五人集齊了喔！所以忍和翠，能跟上我們的腳步嗎？」

「……不要。」翠先是嘆了口氣，然後低著了頭，打開了包裝袋，再提出綠色的隊服套在了身上。「……大小剛剛好。」

看著不坦率的翠，千秋柔和地笑了起來，然後用著期許的眼神看向了忍。

「……千秋前輩答應了我了喔？」忍還是一不滿的，但卻伸出了右手的尾指，遞到了千秋的跟前。

「對！超級英雄可是不會說謊的喔！」千秋輕輕地呼了口氣，然後也伸出了右手的尾指勾了上去。「對不起喔，小忍。我答應你，不會再有哪一次的表演沒有全員通知的了。」

「嗯！」忍愉快地笑著用力點了點頭。

「那個……」看著兩人和諧的小劇場，翠卻嘆了口氣。「南雲該怎麼辦？」

「不怎麼辦啊。」千秋一手牽著了忍的手，另一隻手抱住了鐵虎的那一包隊服。「我要好好地道歉才行啊。」

「首先要幹的，就是去把他給捉回來了呢——」


	13. 紅月

「首先要幹的，就是去把他給捉回來了呢——」

雖然守澤千秋說出了如此的話，但是被派出去當先鋒的卻是高峯翠。拼命想要死賴待在排舞室、什麼也不幹的翠，到最後還是敵不過千秋的粗暴推拉之下，被拖出了走廊。

「守澤前輩自己一個去道歉不就好了，為什麼我也要跟著去啊……」左手被緊緊地捉住了的翠一臉不願意地被千秋帶著往沒去過的樓層移動著，一邊深深地嘆著氣、喃喃自語。

而千秋的左手，也牽住了從剛剛起道歉時牽上了手的仙石忍。雖然千秋有試著抽回手，但因為忍一臉想要哭起來地死捉住千秋的左手不放，那也就只好一直讓他牽著了。於是，現在三人以非常佔路的平行方式前進著。

一直將忍的行為看在眼內的翠再度輕嘆了一口氣，別過了臉看向了窗外的風景。雖然因為人際關係很麻煩，所以翠從來沒有想著必須和誰要打好關係。但在被拉進了任何一個圈子以後，卻總不得不最低限度地跟其他人打交道。因此翠漸漸地學會了該如何觀察著別人的反應，從而達到自己可以在一旁省一口氣的目的。

當然凡事也是有例外的。像是不會理會翠個人的喜好，然後強逼翠幫忙家族生意的父母，是必須奉陪的；也有像千秋那樣子，明明對方已經拒絕了還會死纏著別人不放，但是要恨也讓人恨不上來的、最麻煩的那種人。然後還有一種，就像是忍那類的，雖然是本性有點怕生，卻在混熟了以後既有點可靠、又讓人不自覺地想要真誠地接待的好孩子。於是讓單純的忍作出了現在死捉住千秋的行為，大概是雖然口頭上原諒了千秋，但心底裡還是覺得整件事很沒底的關係吧。

——慢著，仙石好像比我要年長一點的吧……

腦袋有點放空地思考著不太重要的事情，翠被千秋拉到了空手道社的道場的門前了。

「到了，南雲應該就在這裡了。拜托你了，高峯。」在這裡，千秋放開了翠。雖然翠是個怕麻煩的人，但去到關鍵的時刻、最後關頭，要上還是會上的。所以千秋非常信任著翠，一手比出了通往社團道場的路。

「唉……」翠無奈地嘆了口氣，然後瞄了仍然在不安狀態中的忍，心緒一動就伸出了自己的手。「仙石要一起進去找南雲嗎？」

「……好的是也！」忍低頭看了看翠伸到自己跟前的手，就放開了千秋的，改為握上了翠的。

翠對著忍點了點頭，就輕推開了道場的門了。

「那個——對不起，請問南雲在嗎？啊……」翠和忍一起將頭伸進了道場門內，就看到了正在跟著節拍器練習著的、不認識的前輩們，和坐在一邊角落的南雲鐵虎。

「哼！又來了嗎！流星隊的一年生。」停下了練習，蓮巳敬人轉身看向了推門而進的二人。他先推了推眼鏡，低頭輕嘆了一口氣再雙手叉腰，問道：「守澤在哪裡？」

聽見了問題，有點害怕眼前的前輩們的忍只是捉住了翠的衣擺，再縮了縮想要躲在翠的身後。

「門外。」而翠則是想也不想就出賣掉自己的隊長。

「讓我教訓一下他！真是的！到底他對後輩都做了些什麼啊！」落下了一句話，敬人就怒氣衝衝地離開了道場。

紅月的隊長離開了，在場所有人的目光又落在了年紀最大的鬼龍紅郎的身上。紅郎搔了搔頭，就轉頭先跟神崎颯馬說話：「颯馬，我們先休息一下吧。」

「是！」颯馬恭敬地點了點頭。

「然後，鐵！」紅郎轉過頭看向了從剛剛起一直縮在道場邊上的鐵虎。「要好好地面對這次的事件。」

「……是！」雖然回應上因為心理的問題而有點點的遲疑，但就如紅郎所說的，這件事還是必須好好地面對，所以鐵虎還是用力地回應了。

滿意於鐵虎的回應的紅郎點了點頭，然後跟仍然站在門前的翠和忍比了個手勢，就搭上颯馬的肩，輕輕帶著他往另一邊的角落走過去：「那你們也坐下來聊一下天吧，不必在意我們。」

「……謝謝前輩。」翠輕點了點頭，就帶著拉著他衣擺的忍坐到了鐵虎的身邊。

「高峯，仙石……」鐵虎一臉不知所措地緊握了雙手。

「……」完全沒有打算安慰、或是打完場的翠，只是默默地看著鐵虎。而忍倒是非常緊張地左右看向了兩人，口張開又閉上的想要說些什麼卻又什麼也說不出來。

「……呃。」於是面對這個尷尬這狀況，鐵虎還是硬著頭皮先開口了。「那個，你們怎麼看？」

翠先看了忍一下，看著他那無助得快要哭起來的樣子，又習慢地嘆了口氣：「唉……沒怎麼看。事實就像前輩說的，我們還太早了。而且要是被守澤前輩逼著上台的話，好像也非常的麻煩的樣子。」

「可是……」心底裡暸解自己不管怎麼說始終還是個才剛被訓練了不滿一個月的新人的鐵虎，理智上明白翠說的都是實話、真相，但心理上卻平衡不過來。

「那這樣說好了，南雲你現在能上台表演些什麼？」翠眨了眨眼，繼續將殘酷的現實搬到桌面之上。

鐵虎低下了頭，然後重新抬了起來，一臉嚴肅、認真地回答了：「雖然也許還未成氣候，但是學校指定的練習曲目我有足夠的自信能流暢地表演出來。」

「……」翠默默地看著鐵虎，然後重重地嘆了一口氣——為自己的失算嘆了一口氣。他都快忘掉了，鐵虎也是一個積極向上的人。

「那個！」這時，旁聽著的忍也舉起手來了。「鄙人可以的話，也想跟大家一起表演是也！雖、雖然鄙人沒有像南雲殿下一般的自信……」

翠輕皺了皺眉，仰目看向了天花板。現在的這種狀況之下，要是自己再堅持什麼也不幹的話，那就既不能滿足一己懶隋的私欲，還可能會之後引起一些麻煩的樣子。

——那就只能上了。

落下了這樣的決定，翠看向了鐵虎，淡淡地問道：「那具體是要怎樣做？」

「這個……」鐵虎摸著了自己的下巴，低下了頭想了一下。「跟隊長提議我們三人也想要一起表演？如果曲目是已經練習熟悉了的那首指定曲的話，應該沒大問題吧？」

翠偏過了頭，盯著地面想了一下，然後點頭同意了。如果是已經練習了接近一個月、每天在歌舞課上都唱跳得快要可以倒著背回來的「Ｏｎｌｙ Ｙｏｕｒ Ｓｔａｒｓ！」的話，那的確自己也有最低限度不會怎樣跳錯的自信。雖然大概實戰和練習又是另一回事……

「仙石呢？」

「鄙人會努力的！忍忍！」忍手握著隨手攜帶的橡膠手裡劍，比出了忍者的動作。

「……咳！」不知不覺間，紅郎正坐在三人身後的不遠處那裡。「作為高年級的前輩，還是事前先提醒你們一下吧。想要以學校名義組合出隊的話，必須通過學生會和老師的批准。而現任學生會的要求可是非常嚴格的，你們有足夠的自信通過測試嗎？」

「欸……」忍張開了雙眼，舉高了手，向著前輩提問了。「可是我以前有看見偶像科的前輩們在公園、街道上舉行游擊ＬＩＶＥ……」

「這個你也說了，那是游擊戰。」紅郎雙手抱胸回答道。「雖然沒被發現的話，可以算是增加人氣的手段，可是被發現了的話，最惡劣的狀況下，可能會被強制解散隊伍。」

事實上，大部份隊伍都只是被罰寫寫悔過書之類的，但紅郎卻在這裡選擇了恐嚇無知的一年生們。始終，若然他們的實力就如千秋所判斷的，暫時未夠資格上台的話，那被抹黑的就不會只是流星隊，而是夢之咲學園了。再說，真的抱著未熟的態度就上台表演的話，那就只會害苦了他們三人而已。於是紅郎在此就刻意說得誇張一點，向鐵虎們發下了一個挑戰。

一如紅郎所料的，鐵虎認真地接下了挑戰了。只見他上身向前傾去，雙目炯炯有神地問道：「那麼大將，只要學生會的前輩們發下了批准，我們就可以上台了嗎？」

「對啊。」回應的聲音卻從道場的大門處傳來了。敬人站在門邊，身後還有一臉傷腦筋的千秋。敬人雙手環胸，一臉不滿地說下去：「既然這次首先做得不好的是守澤，那我就破例提早接受你們的出道表演測試申請吧。可是你們要是試演不合格的話，那流星隊在接下來的一個月也不必想著接到出隊的批准了。那時，可就是你們三人狂妄自大，和不好好地阻止後輩犯錯的守澤和深海的錯了！」

「……！」鐵虎緊張地重新坐直了身子、忍不自覺地發抖了起來、而翠則是深深地又嘆了口氣。

鐵虎深呼了一口氣，勇敢地站了起來。然後雙手在胸前交叉再左右一拉，向前微微鞠躬，比出了空手道上的敬禮姿勢：「謝謝前輩給予的機會！」

騎虎難下。但卻是難得的機會。


	14. 一年生

從空手道社的道場離開後，一年生三人無視了在後方試著提出協助的守澤千秋的建議，在一輪辛苦的拼命反抗和利用茄子這個弱點之下，成功甩掉了這個超級纏人的學長，走到離學校最近的高峯翠的家裡開會去。

「學長他們的表演是在兩日後的週六下午進行，所以我們的測試要在明天放學後就進行。」坐在翠的房間的地上，南雲鐵虎一臉憂心忡忡地拿著印有學生會會印、由學生會副會長的蓮巳敬人發出的緊急通知。當找到了位置停頓下來了以後，鐵虎才開始覺得自己和同伴剛剛的舉動實在是太衝動了。先不說失敗了會面對連坐罰則，單單是身為入學還不夠一個月的一年生，竟然會狂妄地認為自己可以獲得經驗豐富的前輩的認同，實在是太不自量力了。

——可要是現在就放棄的話，流星隊就沒有未來了。

雖然在頭腦冷靜下來以後，思考之下就剩下自己實在太衝妄、鍛練不足的感想，但要是現在才走回頭路也不是一個好選擇。盡管大概身為流星隊隊長的守澤千秋和同樣是三年生的深海奏汰，會無條件地原諒自己引起的事件，但卻會變成了在其他人的心目中留下了差劣的印象。雖然用膝蓋想也知道，敬人給予了的機會實際上有很大的成份只是一場假以名目的下馬威，但最少自己明確地標明了立場，並且是學生會執行部的中樞站到自己的一邊才破格給予的機會。要是現在連最低限度的勇氣也拿不出來的話，怎樣能面對得了前輩們？將來還能自稱為「英雄」嗎？甚至……大將也會很失望吧？

「……南雲？」高峯翠瞄了一眼緊張地抱著抱枕的仙石忍，再一臉平淡地看著低著頭的鐵虎。可以的話，翠不太想走這一趟混水，但以目前的狀況看來，已經是不能不走的局面了。先將做事通常都沒法提起勁的自己放到一邊去，也將容易膽怯起來的忍放在一旁不管，要是連最熱血到自己正常不會想怎樣結交的鐵虎也一臉愁雲慘霧的話，那這次大概真的死定了。還是考慮一下怎樣勸著父母答應轉學算了……

被翠叫喚了一聲，鐵虎猛然抬起頭來，對上了翠那一片死寂之中帶有萬分之一關心神情的雙眸，不自覺地瞪大了雙眼。作為快一個月的同班同學，鐵虎深知道翠的個性，也清楚他那種在必要時才會提起勁來的特性。既然自己將翠拖了下水，那就不可以辜負了翠那突如其來的協助——比較起還沒有非常熟悉的前輩們，和視為自己的人生目標而永遠追趕的鬼龍紅郎，翠才是自己真正意義上的第一位偶像同伴。

「嗯！於是我們只能上了呢！」鐵虎緊握了雙拳，無視手中的通知被捏皺了地，露出了燦爛的笑容。然後轉頭看著將臉擋在抱枕後方的二號同伴，問道：「仙石怎麼看？」

「鄙、鄙人嗎？」突然被提問了的忍整個人被嚇了彈跳了一下，然後低下頭將臉大半都藏在翠的寶貝吉祥物抱枕之中，再一次認真地思考了起來。因為不是同班的，所以不太清楚鐵虎和翠的實力，但以過往自己進行忍法修練的經驗看來，一個月的修行實在不足以讓人耳目一新。更何況現在三人連舞蹈也沒好好地互相配合過一次，要在短時間內進行讓觀眾滿意的表演，大概只是妙想天開而已。可是——

緊揪著抱枕、沒有留意到因為擔心抱枕會爆線或是變型所以臉容有點點扭曲了起來的翠的忍，將抱枕塞進自己的懷中，身體傾前說出了自己的想法：「我、我們來進行特訓吧！要是錯過了這次的機會，鄙人大概會後悔一生的是也！」

「說的也是呢！」一向滿腔熱血的鐵虎原地復活了起來，「オス！」了一下就站了起來。「現在就開始特訓吧！」

「喔——！」輕易就被煽動了的忍，也將懷中的抱枕用力地拋到翠的床上，瞬間站了起來，學著鐵虎比出了空手道敬禮的動作。

「啊——！」翠也難得地呼喊了起來，一下撲到自己的床上去了。「我的抱枕——！」

「……對不起喔，高峯。」一時錯手用力丟出了抱枕的忍頓時心跳加速了起來，立刻蹲到翠的身邊去道歉了。

「……再有下次，就不准你們進來了。」將頭埋在吉祥物抱枕之中，翠悶聲地警告著。

在高峯家的餐桌上，今天增加了兩個高中一年級的男生。

因為經過了近三小時不斷的運動，先不理會本來飯量就不小的鐵虎，一向只會慢慢、悠閒地吃飯吃上快一個小時的翠和食量較少的忍，也難得地一口口地吃得很爽快。雖然還是比不上鐵虎那一分鐘換一碗的加添白飯的速度。

「啊……抱歉啊南雲君，這是最後一碗了。」高峯太太不好意思地將空碗子填滿了白飯，再交到鐵虎的手上。

「不！是我不好意思才對……」吃得太過忘我的鐵虎紅著臉低下了頭。但過不了幾秒，還是保持著均速清著從已經吃飽了而剩下食物的忍那裡獲得的餸菜。

「呵呵呵，沒關係啦！南雲君下次再來的話，我們會預備多點飯菜的了。」高峯太太等著擺了擺手。「反正我們家是蔬菜屋嘛！總是會和附近商店街的店子交換今天內必須處理的食材，所以不會怎樣困擾喔！」

「媽！」高峯太太沒有不好意思，但翠卻不好意思起來了。

「呵呵！好了啦！你們三個慢慢再吃，我先去店面幫你爸爸忙關門吧。」難得地獲得了清理賣不去的蔬菜的好幫手的高峯太太，一臉美滋滋地離開了飯桌邊上。現在就只剩下了翠、忍和鐵虎還坐著那邊而已。

「那我們接下來該怎麼辦？再繼續練習嗎？可是好像已經沒有最初那兩小時的成效了……」吃得很飽的忍揉了揉自己的肚子，側頭看向了還在吃著飯的鐵虎，和坐在對面自己專用位置上的翠。雖然特訓很有用處，但到了某一個時刻開始，練習的成效就急劇下降了起來。這不單是因為三人都開始累了，也因為練習進入了樽頸位置的關係——當三人的動作已經變得大致上合拍了起來，想要立刻更進一步就變得困難了。所以三人才會終於停了下來，選擇了先去吃飯了。

翠搔了搔自己的頭，輕嘆了口氣：「雖然最好還是再練習一下，可是我們還沒做作業吧。」

雖然自己在唸的是職業導向的偶像科，但說到底夢之咲學園始終還是一所全國級別的名校。所以就算是偶像科的學生，一般學科也不能太過草草了事，因此各科作業還是必須好好完成才行。

聽見了作業的話題而停頓了下來的鐵虎，默默地點了點頭，然後繼續吃飯。

「而且……我想先去看一下今天更新的呼蛙蛙君。」翠別過頭超小聲地喃喃自語，看向了自家安放著座檯電腦的方向。

「鄙、鄙人也想要看！」聽見了自己也相當喜歡的吉祥物的網絡動畫，忍不禁雙眼發光了起來。

「……那我們來看吧！」柔和地笑了起來的翠，拖著忍的手走到了電腦那邊，瞬速地開啟了電腦。

「呃……」孤身一人吃著飯的鐵虎苦笑了一下，然後低頭扒了碗裡最後的一粒白飯，才對著努力的心情完全散渙掉了的二人說：「明天早上的自主練習課，再特訓好了！」

「喔——」

「好——」

沉迷著青蛙吉祥物的動畫的二位流星隊的一年生，隨意地回應了。

這是呼蛙蛙君的大勝利。


	15. ３Ａ

蹲在偶像科專科大樓的一個窗戶之外，守澤千秋小心翼翼地窺看著低年級同學們進行著自主練習課時的狀況。

「我說守澤，要是擔心他們就光明正大一點，好嗎？」站在千秋的身後，剛巧佔了窗邊牆側位置、好好地遮擋著自己身影的蓮巳敬人一臉鄙夷地，看著就在自己腳邊蹲著的同班同學的背影。

「要是我現在衝進去的話，南雲一定會又生氣起來的。」不必回頭也已認出了同班同學的聲音的千秋，只是輕巧地搖了搖頭，繼續著自己這偷窺的工作。

「原來你也是會留意著別人的情感的啊？」敬人伸手推了推實際上沒有滑落過的眼鏡，語氣嘲諷地說著。「可是你現在這個樣子也妨礙到其他人了。」

千秋轉頭看了看身後的情況，然後就留意得到其餘選擇了在室外地方練習著的其他同科生們，或多或少都正朝著自己、好奇地看著。

千秋輕側了側頭，然後說出了真誠的感想：「這樣可不行啊！自主練習中的時候，怎麼可以分心呢！」

「……作得最錯的是你吧！」一下子按捺不住，敬人輕輕一腳踢在千秋的背後了。這一腳若說是受不了正在翹課中的千秋，倒不如說是一直以來的、這三年同班中的壓力終於得到小幅度的抒發。

雖然將問題複雜化的正正就是敬人本人，但他自覺作出了最好的決定。因為就算是敬人自己，也覺得千秋對於一年生們能力上的不信任，是既合理又正確的判斷。就像是在恐嚇著一年生三人那時，說出了的豪語一般的，他們一站在對外的舞台上就不單單是代表著傳統組合「流星隊」的名份，更是代表著名門「夢之咲」的牌坊。就算只是一年生，若是連自己背負了什麼的覺悟也沒有的話，那不如早早退學、或是轉回普通科算了。

不過沒有先好好對一年生們解釋說明這一切，卻是身為隊長的千秋的過錯。因此敬人才會鮮有地同意了讓流星隊的一年生破格進行測試的安排。這並非是為了掩護千秋的失誤，而讓自己和學生會佔了最終ＢＯＳＳ的角色，卻是想要透過這一次立下馬威的機會，順便讓全級的一年生看清自己的實力和了解得到現實的殘酷。始終，無論如何，失控的、不聽校方指引的組合，有Ｔｒｉｃｋｓｔａｒ和ＵＮＤＥＡＤ就夠了。

想到這裡，敬人不禁嘆了口氣——今年流星隊送走了三年來的理智、智商的代表常夏學長，大概接下來也會變得更加生蹦亂跳吧……

「啊哈哈哈哈哈！」千秋完全地轉過身，坐在草地之上，伸手摸了摸被踢到的地方。事實上，被踢到了的背部一點也不疼，這動作也只是習慣性的職業反應而已。

「真是的！事件一開始是你弄出來的，現在後悔了也沒用了！快給我回來班級上的練習吧！」哼了一聲，敬人轉身就回到不遠處的３Ａ班練習地了。

「是——」千秋隨口地回應著，然後放鬆自己，背靠在學教樓的磚牆之上。

現在這個時段，是三個年級共通課——自主練習課的時間。因為偶像科的學生在實際進行著演藝活動的時候，並非以年級或班級為單位，而是以跨年級的短期組合作為單位的。所以在一般的高中課業，以及有專門的老師教導的演藝相關的必修課程以外，還特別加插了讓學生可以自行組合、自主練習的課節。雖然這個課節上不會每一組都有老師監督著，但要是在課節時間進行了翹課、偷跑去課外活動場地進行演藝練習以外的事情的話，都會受到嚴重扣分的懲罰。

而在自主練習課上，學生也不一定要進行以組合為主的練習，所以有不少同班同學都會在這段時間進行同級必修課的練習。像是今天３Ａ的同學就約好了要一起進行三年級舞蹈中期測考的練習。當然也有如流星隊的三個一年生一般，進行著臨時組合的排練。

倚著牆壁的千秋抬頭看了看窗戶邊沿，然後不輕不重地將頭枕在磚頭上。

昨天因為茄子的恐嚇而跟蹤任務失敗的的千秋，最後還是偷偷地跑到高峯家的店面，向高峯翠的媽媽查詢了三位學弟的練習狀況。而和千秋自己的預想一般，三人在短時期集中的練習過後，就卡在表演空有軀殼的問題上了。雖然一次次地進行了沒有失誤的練習，但也就僅此而已。因為在一路上擔心著會不會跳錯、會不會發生失誤的壓力下，結果卻變成了無法好好地全心投入在演出之上了。下場就是就算自己在跳著一首輕快、精力滿滿的曲目，卻笑得很勉強的樣子。

因為是千秋在一開始的時間沒有處理好和隊員溝通的問題，而引伸出了現在讓流星隊一年生「送死」一般的狀況，這讓他心裡也猶疑不決了起來。

——真的做錯了嗎？

千秋低頭思考了一下，然後就看見了一雙腳出現在自己的臉前。

「喂！守澤！」瀨名泉雙手叉腰地站在千秋的跟前。「給我回來練習！不要變相減少我看著遊君的時間了！」

因為泉一直都很在意的遊木真正在３Ａ班選定了的位置的不遠處正在進行組合的練習（其實是泉強烈推薦位置的結果），所以要是千秋不快點歸隊的話，泉就不能好好地偷看著真的練習了。雖然千秋不回來的話，泉是會更有理據、光明正大地盯著看真的練習。但是根據過往的經驗，真會因為覺得視線的壓力太大了，而請Ｔｒｉｃｋｓｔａｒ的各位幫忙挪到一個沒人看見的窩去。那泉就得不償失了。所以他就算要犧牲少量看著泉的時間，也要將千秋給拉回到練習之上。

「是——」千秋輕點了點頭，然後站了起來，跟著泉回去３Ａ的練習地去。

雖然思考被打斷了，但千秋始終覺得自己一開始的決定沒有做錯——錯的大概只是表達的手法而已。不論是何等小型的表演，只要是掛上了流星隊的名義的演出，就要盡可能達至完美的境界、要讓觀眾都能滿懷著夢想、充滿著愉快的心情地回去。這不單是為了「流星隊」悠久以來的名譽，更是因為流星隊是「ＨＥＲＯ」。因此千秋才會判斷，在一年生才正式接受了專業訓練不足一個月的時間，還要三人都並非完全的天才的時候，要一下子將三人都推上滿壓有力的、對外開放的舞台上，實在是言之過早了。

再說，在歷年一年生般最快都要到暑假或以後的時間才能正式出隊的節奏，現在不管怎麼說也太早了。

——不對。有一個人是才一個月的時間，就成功設立了全新的組合，還因為過人的個人魅力，申請得到獨自外出表演的資格。

憶起了一件事情的千秋，跟著泉的腳步走到了３Ａ佔好了的位置上，抬頭看了看同班同學們。這次的練習雖說是３Ａ班的練習，但卻不是全班都集齊了。因為有一人選擇了向這邊請假，而去和二年生的組合成員去開會、籌備久違的演出，另一人因為請了長期的病假而不在校中。這個病號君，正正就是從一年生就一個月破格出道了、站在最頂峰的皇帝大人。


	16. 學生會

橙黃色的夕陽還算不上非常刺眼，打落在背對著窗戶的蓮巳敬人和椚章臣身上，泛出了柔和的輪廓。但看在流星隊一年生成員的眼裡，卻因心知剛剛完成了的表演在學長和老師的眼中算不得上什麼，而覺得舞蹈室裡的氣氛充滿著壓逼感。

「你們自己覺得怎麼樣？」先打破音樂結束後的沉默的是引發了這一次事件的副學生會會長敬人，他雙手抱胸、目光率直地對上了學弟們的視線。感受得到銳利的目光，本來站在右側的仙石忍被嚇得立刻躲在長得高大的高峯翠的身後。看見這種狀況，敬人不禁緊鎖皺眉起來，而了解得到每一位學生的個性的椚老師則只是輕輕地換了個放鬆的動作，試圖減輕一年生的壓力。

表情看上去不滿了起來的敬人，嚴肅地等待著眼前三個學弟的回覆。明明今早在自主課的時候看得到他們的練習尚算有不錯的成效，但是卻在下午實戰的時候顯得七零八落的。雖然這還算是在預期以內的結果，但是身高最矮的仙石忍怕生的反應讓敬人不禁煩燥了起來——這麼害怕下去，真的能夠成功站在人前表演嗎？

抗壓能力最強的南雲鐵虎轉頭看了看右側的兩位同伴的狀況，然後將目光對上了敬人的雙眸。目光裡滿是不甘心和懊悔，但依然率直地面對自己和同伴們的實力了：「我們現在這個樣子不可能取得外出表演的資格。」

「很不錯的自知之明。」敬人嘴角露出了笑容，滿意地深深點了點頭。「椚老師你怎麼看？」

「嗯。」章臣老師輕推了推眼鏡，目光流連在鐵虎、翠和忍的身上，淡然道：「以目前的狀況，你們的水平還是太低了。雖然這不夠二十四小時的特訓成果比我想像中的還要好。」

儘管搞不清老師最後一句是為了安慰大家，還是只是單單地陳述了感想，鐵虎卻覺得能夠從有名嚴格的老師口中摳得出一句「成果比我想像中的還要好」，已經成功了一大半。感受得到氣氛的轉變、一直躲在翠身後的忍也輕輕地放開了翠的衣擺，探出頭來、重新露出了大半個身軀。

「要說有什麼地方需要改善的話……南雲你的動作太彊硬了，動作是記全了卻仍然沒辦法化為自己的所有物。」章臣的眼鏡反著光芒，開始打擊學生起來：「仙石的動作很流暢但太膽怯了，大半時間都不安地四處飄移著視線，到最後更是音樂完了沒十秒就躲到高峯的身後去了。接著高峯！」

面對著自己最恨鐵不成鋼的學生，章臣的語氣變得有點氣急敗壞了：「明明動作全部都記得很清楚卻沒有明確地將動作做到位，還完全沒有伸展開四肢！你簡直完全浪費掉了自己的天賦！不要以為自己沒有幹勁就什麼都可以！不要辜負了你的同伴！」

「……」翠輕張了張口，還是再閉上了。雖然覺得自己剛剛已經按著自己現在應有的實力盡量做足了，但事實的確就像是老師所說的那樣，自己還是下意識中選擇了得過且過。要是有多伸展開四肢的話，本來就長得高大的自己就不會顯得太過頹廢，還可以配合得了鐵虎和忍比較沒有保留地伸的動作吧。

「大致就是這樣了。」章臣點明了學生該改善的地方，又自顧自地點了點頭。「但也像是我一開始所說的，剛剛的表現比預期中的已經要好上很多。再多多向你們的前輩學習吧，今年以內應該能夠出道的。所以我想讓你們參觀一下前輩們的表演，也是一個很好的學習途徑。雖然不充許你們上台表演，但是可以協助進行明天表演的前置作業和後援工作。」

在訓話的最後給予了一顆大糖果的章臣沒有說出口的是，在今天的早上收到了守澤千秋跨過了學生會直接交到教職員休息室的，讓流星隊一年生參觀明天週六的外出表演的追加申請。本來以為集合了更多不穩定因子的流星隊會變成更加亂七八糟的失控隊伍，沒想到卻是先讓擁有強烈自我意識、行事過於自由的千秋，為了實現成員的願望變得學會了利用正確的方式來跟他人接觸了。雖然以後大概還是其中一組讓人頭痛的問題學生組合……

「椚老師！這樣真的沒問題嗎！」不了解千秋於背後的動作的敬人愕然地轉頭看向了老師。他本來是想要在這時為表現出努力一面的一年生們，向身為偶像科教務主任的椚老師查詢參觀的機會。沒想到從不接受規格外申請的老師，卻是自己先提出了理想中的安排。

「啊，沒問題。」因為感覺得到千秋並不想讓學弟們知道自己為了他們所作的事，章臣沒有親口說出來，而是將千秋交給自己的申請書轉交給敬人了。「這個你們補蓋章就行了，之後的事情也交給學生會跟進。」

說罷，章臣便站了起來，走到因為自己發下的批准而愉快地圍在一起的流星隊一年生的跟前，嚴肅地交代了最後一件事情：「今天過了這一關不要太放鬆，別忘了下個月中有中期測驗。要是拿不出今天的表現以上的實力，那就別想著能合格了！」

「是！老師！」

「是、是的！椚老師！」

「……是。」


	17. 三年生

站在練習室的窗外，守澤千秋伸手敲了敲窗戶，吸引了現在唯一留在課室裡的同班同學。

「……守澤是你啊。」聽見了聲音而轉過頭的蓮巳敬人瞇著眼站了起來，走近窗邊、推開了隔開二人的那道玻璃窗戶。「你該不會又一直躲在外面吧？」

「當然了啊，他們三人的初次表演挑戰怎麼可能錯過了。」千秋叉著腰、精神滿滿地笑道。

「……哼。」敬人別過了頭，無法親口承認若換作自己也會同樣在意學弟們的挑戰結果。然後憶起了現放在桌面上申請書，敬人直視上千秋的雙眸，露出了滿意的笑容道：「說起來，沒想到你會懂得趕在測試以前，先跟老師申請參觀活動啊。」

「因為他們很想一起去嘛。」本來笑得很爽快的千秋換上了一抹苦笑。「想了一整個早上，唯一想出來的方法就只有這個了。還好天翔院有空幫我趕快更正了一下申請書上的內容，不然老師對於企劃書看不上眼就糟糕了。」

「……你說什麼？」聽見了好友的名字，敬人愣住了。接著下一秒就發難了起來：「難怪你第一次親手寫申請書會這麼的完美！是說你怎麼可以聯絡他啊！他不是在住院休養中嗎！我記得他今天下午好像還要接受治療的吧！」

「欸～可是天翔院他也說了自己很無聊沒事幹的耶？我也沒請他幫我由頭寫一份申請書啊，只是請他幫忙看了一下而已。反正結果ＡＬＬ ＲＩＧＨＴ就好了啦？」從敬人愣住了的那刻起漸漸向後退著的千秋一邊笑著搔了搔頭、一邊著解釋，然後說完自己想說的就轉身光速逃跑了。

「……」敬人低頭再看向了手中那份怎麼看怎麼完美無暇的申請書，然後喃喃問道：「真的是這樣嗎？認真看起來，這裡的文句很有英智的風格、這邊也是，怎麼想也不覺得你會懂得如此婉轉提出要求……守澤你這份申請書，真的只是讓英智看了一下而已嗎？」

「嗯！對啊，就是請天翔院看了一下，又『稍為』修改了一下而已。」千秋露出了誠懇的笑容，又用右手比出了只有少許的手勢。

敬人眯著眼盯著千秋那越看越感覺微妙的燦爛笑容，直覺地試探問道：「原稿上是不是只有上款、下款、以及五百字也沒有的內容？」

「別這麼說啊蓮巳。」千秋輕擺了擺手。「四百字還是有的喔。」

「……我手上這份申請書可是有過千字啊！」揭發了真相的敬人，一怒之下將左手按在及腰處的窗戶上，作出想要翻牆出去教訓千秋的動作。

「啊！被發現了啊哈哈哈哈！」習慣了和風紀委員、學生會執行部等等執法組織相處的千秋，只是笑著後退了幾步，然後轉身拔腿就跑。不管怎麼說，既然老師將他的申請書交到了學生會的手上，那就是通過申請了。無論敬人為了誰人而寫所不滿，或是英智是抱著什麼心態幫忙自己完成申請，在目的達成以後都已不再重要。千秋所在意的就只有讓自己最重要的「家人們」能夠愉快地享受組合活動而已。

「守澤千秋——！你這傢伙真的是——！別想著我會放過你了——！」最後仍然沒能跨過心理關口（因為翻牆而出，實在太不合禮儀了）、爬出窗台外追趕對方的敬人，只能如此大聲呼喊著。而這一怒吼所換來的就是——

「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈☆」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你好，我是神推小忍的流星Ｐ斯羅。
> 
> 因為很想寫流星隊全員有笑有樂有互相傷害成長又有萌點的故事，所以在本家一週目完結後、莓狩的抽卡活動時期，開始了在ＬＯＦＴＥＲ上連載。（要是我沒有記錯的話）  
> 雖然我ＥＳ的神推是小忍，但在開始寫作了以後就發現果然千秋才是最好寫的，其次是翠和鐵虎。然後在一邊寫的過程中，二週目的活動劇情又不斷地打了我的臉……去到最後，我決定利用ＯＯＣ和私設解決了問題。（抹臉）
> 
> 有關於內文的私設，最大的地方應該就是「常夏前輩」了。我覺得以千秋的個性，在初入學的時候一定是個很麻煩的問題兒吧？於是容讓他進入流星隊、並一直引領著他的前隊長一定是個很有包容性並很有智慧的人，於是常夏前輩就出現了。接著連載途中又遇上了某場活動劇情提到有關奏汰的內容，好像令我生出了奏汰是否途中轉隊到流星隊的問題。（詳情不太記得）由於每次有新活動就得改一次實在是太過無止境了，於是我私設二年級學生會選舉失利後，常夏容許獲得了「奇人」稱號的奏汰加入流星隊。於是我就可以不用和其實並沒有完全看懂的日文對戰了。（抹臉）
> 
> 關於因為最好寫所以應該是視角最多的千秋，在我心目中是滿有人格魅力的人物。雖然他很我行我素，但又不是無法溝通。當你進入了千秋的守護範圍，更會感受得到他的真誠和熱情。再加上跟我一樣都是特攝飯（儘管我現在有點半退坑了），所以我流星隊心中第二位是千秋。  
> 順帶一提，本來是三次元偶像宅的斯羅到現在仍然神推的中西優香（元ＳＫＥ４８一期生／ＡＫＢ４８四期生），在畢業後順利進入了聲優事務所，並當上了千秋的聲優帆世桑的後輩。這就是命運！（錯）
> 
> 對於奏汰，對我來說是難以掌握的角色。他有著自己的常識和價值觀，但我卻實在無法理解。特別是他的對白全是平假名，我真的……（抹臉）於是，我只能夠ＯＯＣ了。要是奏汰推看完覺得我寫得太崩角了，除了再說一聲對不起，我也只能五體投地十次了。真的很對不起。  
> 但是那章試圖和奏汰喜歡深海魚和海洋的想法同步的部份，我寫得非常的愉快和順暢。要是那裡有讓人覺得這個就是奏汰的話，那就好了。（合十）
> 
> 接著是鐵虎。鐵虎這裡也私設了鐵虎會迷上紅郎的原因，以及他一家的經歷。我覺得完全就是運動社團系的鐵虎，應該是很早以前就已經迷上了紅郎，才會入學後沒多久就已經完全迷弟狀態。所以就私設了喔耶，等著被打臉。或是我可能已經被打了而不自知（抹臉）  
> 而鐵虎雖然好寫，但我感覺得到我筆下的鐵虎有點崩……大概是我的筆尖仍然掌握不好他在流星隊內的角色吧。雖然鐵虎絕對就是下任的流星紅，但在當得好流星黑以前會是怎樣的未熟的樣子呢？抱著這樣的心態的我寫出類近ＨＥＲＯ ＳＨＯＷ裡的鐵虎，可是卻顯得他很沒派得上用場的樣子。對不起啊，鐵虎。（抹臉）
> 
> 接著大概會成為流星隊最強王牌的翠。雖然總是說著想死、不想幹，不過一直將所有事情都看在眼內的他，在心底裡卻是最清楚知道正解的孩子。所以儘管是抱著只作最底限度的程度就足夠了的心態而投入活動，但在鐵虎和千秋磨合起來以前，就是二人間最好的中和劑了。而且讀過莓狩的劇情，嗯哼哼哼哼哼哼☆你懂我懂的。  
> 另外，高峯媽媽絕對是最佳神助攻！
> 
> 最後是小忍大天使！我妄想出來的小忍加入流星隊的過程，真的是又好笑又煩人，還要拖了一大堆人下水幫忙ｗｗｗｗｗ真緒君辛苦你了。另外也寫了有關為什麼小忍會將真緒君當恩人的故事。雖然也是等著被官方打臉或是打了也不自知，但我不理啦！這就是我心目中初入學時期的小忍！成長一點的小忍就在萬聖節後再談吧！反正，出本子就是先要自我滿足啦！
> 
> 於是，最後是謝謝的環節。謝謝樂元素ＫＫ推出了ＥＳ。謝謝日日日老師接下了這一份工作。謝謝香港文手會讓我再次興起了下筆寫作的心情。謝謝夜靈大天使一直幫忙我試著出本子和印製過往多份無料和借位置給我放無料。謝謝若其幫我畫了如此精美的封面。謝謝各位看到這裡。


End file.
